Pathways
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: Everyone has their own destiny, a path they take to lead them to their decisive end, at times people's paths will cross with others that will either change their course or completely cut their journey short. Warning: Will contain Yaoi. Suzaku/Lelouch and Zero/Lelouch... yes that means Lelouch is not Zero in this story.
1. New Lease on Life

Chapter One: New Lease on Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…

Author's Note: Warning story will contain yaoi… pairings undecided.

Written: February 1, 2013

Rewritten: May 11, 2013

X

X

X

X

[December 15, 2006 a.t.b]

"Charles I can't keep cleaning up your messes," V.V. sighed at his younger, yet older looking brother. He had just finished taking care of a problem of his brother's creation.

It seemed as if he was always fixing his brother's problems. V.V. often wondered if the tradition of the Royal Family's Emperor of having so many consorts to extend the bloodline was worth the headaches came with it.

"I took care of my end. There will be no evidence," Charles huffed. He really did not like it when V.V. treated him as if he was a child.

"Well let's hope this doesn't happen again," V.V. chuckled. Though he had a feeling this issue would undoubtedly occur again.

People always have a way of surprising others especially they least expect it and at the worst opportune moment.

"If nothing else goes wrong then I doubt anyone else will oppose against me," Charles said. If only he realized that life never goes according to plan.

For only a year later someone else decided to stand up to him. During this incident Charles could just hear his elder brother saying, 'I told you so' echoing in his mind.

X

X

X

X

[April 12, 2017 a.t.b.]

Hundreds thoughts were flashing through Lelouch's mind in an instant as he stood before what could describe as a firing squad. However he committed no crimes he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After ten years of hiding out from the Empire and its Military he was standing before the Royal Guard charged with the protection of the Royal Family who was going to kill one of the Princes of the Empire despite him being exiled and declared dead, how ironic.

"_I can't believe this that my life is going end this way, what about Nunnally what will happen to her_?" Lelouch thought.

He thought of his sister, the few people he called friends, his dreams and goals as he was slowly coming to terms of his rather violent death.

Everything he came to know and love all will be gone in a blink of an eye due to the corruption of Britannia.

"Any last words school boy?" The commander of the royal guards smirked as he and his men pointed their guns at a helpless Lelouch.

Suddenly the assumed to be dead girl who took a bullet for him grasped his hand as he knelt over her still cooling body.

Various shocking and incomprehensible images made its way into Lelouch's mind, as if he was witnessing the passage of time and transcending space in a matter of seconds.

The last image was of his father speaking of something called the Ragnarok Connection, something he filed away to research later in his mind that is if he ever got the chance.

"_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this_?" The young woman later to be known as C.C.'s voice echoed in Lelouch's mind.

"_I have no other choice, very well I accept the terms of the contract_," Lelouch replied as limited knowledge of his newfound power was immediately understood.

With a smirk he rising to his feet slowly and deliberately as the royal guards paused in their taunts. Lelouch appeared so afraid only a second ago, now he looked as they were the ones who were defenseless.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" Lelouch smiled a wicked smirk as his left eye glowed ominously.

"What's going on?" One of the guards shouted as he noticed not only his own hand, but the hands of the other guards were trembling.

Slowly their guns were moving towards their necks and no matter how hard they struggle the gun failed to be removed and as soon as the realization set in they pulled the trigger.

"I can't believe it," Lelouch murmured as he glanced down at the seemingly dead C.C. his body froze in momentary shock at what he had done with his newfound power.

Shaking his head slightly Lelouch believed it would be better not to get seen with a bunch of dead bodies especially from someone from the military.

So sighing at relief at managing to avoid death he wandered back the way he came and not a moment too soon as a Sutherland came barreling in.

The pilot shocked to find members of the royal guards and what looked to be a prisoner dead in quite a bloody manner.

X

X

X

X

"I thought I would never get home alive," Lelouch murmured as he managed to get back home in one piece. "Lelouch I was so worried about you!" Nunnally shouted as Lelouch announced he was home.

"Why what's wrong I've come home later than this," Lelouch said as he smiled at his sister, he was so close to death today that seeing her reaffirmed his decision on just leaving the battlegrounds as soon as he could.

Sure he wanted to get his revenge on nearly getting killed and witnessing Suzaku being killed as soon as they were reunited, but Nunnally's future was closely tied to his own.

It would be foolish to trust the terrorists for help or rely completely on his new power though it went without saying the thought crossed his mind.

Especially since it would have been a perfect moment to isolate Clovis and confront the man on any clues to his mother's death, something that plagued his mind for many years.

"It's terrible something happened to Clovis, someone managed to injury him the news is saying he's in a coma," Nunnally said sadly as Lelouch's eyes widen shock.

"How could that happen, he's surrounded by guards pretty much at all times?" Lelouch wondered.

"I don't know, but it was during some kind of conflict in Shinjuku. He was hurt while he was commanding his forces against some terrorists who stole some kind of poison gas," Nunnally elaborated.

"I see…" Lelouch sighed. "_It seems impossible but maybe one of the terrorists managed to get passed the guards. Maybe disguise themselves one of them, it would have been simple. I know Clovis if things got too difficult he would have sent every possible person to fight so he would have been defenseless,_" Lelouch thought.

"Do they have any idea who is behind the attack?" Lelouch asked. "No, I wish we could visit him to see if he is really alright," Nunnally sighed.

"Hey I know you miss our siblings, but it would be too dangerous. Besides I doubt they would let anyone get anywhere near Clovis now," Lelouch said trying to soothe Nunnally by holding her hand.

"You're right I just wish… that the world was a gentler place," Nunnally whispered.

"I as well, maybe when the time comes for you to open your eyes you'll see a gentler world," Lelouch smiled at his sister.

Many people would wish for selfish things, but his sister was different a gentler world is something all of mankind could benefit from.

X

X

X

X

"Kallen are you sure we should trust this guy?" Ohgi asked as the core member of their resistance group stood in a circle having a private meeting while an unknown dark figure stood in the shadows awaiting their decision.

"He saved us remember and he was able to put Clovis in a coma. This is the first battle in a long time we've won due to his leadership," Kallen said confidently.

"She has a point we've been getting our asses handed to us for the longest time. Today we actually were winning before that white Knightmare showed up!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I don't see why we can't give the guy a shot up until now we've been fighting losing battles. I mean I see your point, how can we trust a guy who won't show us his face, but…" Minami sighed.

"But maybe it's for a reason, he could have been someone who was on the inside and could have been recognized," Sugiyama added.

"That's true I mean, how else he was able to get us those Knightmares," Yoshida pointed out. "And what do we have to lose? It was not as if we were doing so great on our own. Kyoto hardly acknowledges us," Inoue said her thoughts.

"I guess we'll give the guy a shot, but I still have my doubts," Ohgi said as they all turned to the shadowy figure that was silent until now. "Zero we'll follow you, if you are able to help us free Japan then…" Ohgi began to say before he was cut off by none other than Zero.

"Ohgi you are mistaken I don't just plan on freeing Japan. The entire world is in desperate need of help. The plague that is Britannia must be eliminated however the first step is Japan. So don't worry I'll hold up my end of the bargain all I expect from you is your loyalty," Zero said as he stepped out into the light, it was obvious he had a voice distorter installed in his helmet.

A person who appeared to be male who was tall with toned-muscles covered in black vinyl, leather, and armor, his face concealed in a helmet that resembled a hawk or another bird of prey. [Think of the Zero in Nightmare of Nunnally and that's what he looks like.]

"Then we have a deal," Ohgi said as he shook Zero's leather gloved hand. "Excellent choice," Zero chuckled, his deep synthesized voice echoed in the building sending chills down his new allies' spines.

X

X

X

X

The next few days passed and things were normal as could be for Lelouch Lamperouge aside from testing the range of his new abilities discovering they seem to be a powerful form of psychic power.

So far he was able to manipulate matter at the micro or macro levels thus he can move, lift, agitate, vibrate, spin, bend, break, or impact objects depending on how hard he was concentrating.

And if he was concentrating on something hard enough he was able to speed up or slow down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, to the point of ignition of combustible or immobilizing them.

Lelouch also saw there was room for growth as he could tell he was able to comprehend knowledge at higher rates than before.

Without sounding like he was bragging he was considered a genius so discovering that he could now understand even things that was once beyond his comprehension was amazing.

His teachers were particularly happy to see Lelouch put more effort into his school work as they knew he was capable of being top of his class, but his lazy attitude got in the way.

It was a start of learning more and possibly growing stronger Lelouch believed as he made a mental check list of what his Geass could do so he went through the motions.

Trying to seem as routine as possible to his friends who noticed his slight change in behavior as he was often seen with a book he usually would not be found reading.

Lelouch being the silver-tongued devil that he was managed to string together a few lies that satisfied their curiosity.

One unforeseen side-effect was that Nina talked to him more as a result after seeing him read a book on Complex Systems and Chaos Theory, which Lelouch was happy to participate in so he would have someone of great intellect to talk with.

Now a week after his brush with death Lelouch went to class, ate lunch with his fellow council members, and was attending a meeting to discuss the school's club activities budget.

Something Lelouch scarcely remembered telling Milly, their President a couple of weeks ago was not balanced however he was currently the only one in the meeting room as everyone else was running late.

"Lelouch did you hear they found the person responsible for putting Prince Clovis in a coma!" Rivalz yelled as he ran into the student council's meeting room.

"Must you yell like that and who was it?" Lelouch asked not truly paying attention as he was more occupied with the sudden fear he would be stuck balancing most of the budget.

He had a talent for figures before his growth in I.Q. he was quite sure Milly was going to take full advantage of it. He couldn't very well complain he calculated his own household budget.

"It was some Eleven named Suzaku Kururugi, he was an Honorary Britannian solider," Rivalz replied. "What?!" Lelouch gasped as his eyes widen in shock.

He knew that was far from the truth since he believed Suzaku to be dead, so if Suzaku managed to avoid death he should have been too injured to put Clovis in a coma.

"Yeah I know maybe he was just waiting for the opportunity to get close before making his move. They say he was the son of Genbu Kururugi the former Prime Minister of Area 11," Rivalz said completely missing the point as to why Lelouch was shocked, but how would he know.

"I have to go," Lelouch said as he gathered his things and left the room in a hurry. He had to find Nunnally; she will be devastated to hear the news.

He had to reassure her that Suzaku would never do something like what everyone is saying maybe he could tell her some of the truth, just to put her mind at ease.

X

X

X

X

"… and that's what happened," Lelouch finished explaining what happened, leaving a few key elements out of his story of his adventures in Shinjuku.

"Oh big brother what are we going to do? If you go to testify then we'll be exposed, but if you don't then no one will come to Suzaku's defense," Nunnally cried.

"I know and quite frankly they might not even believe me even if I tried. All they are doing is setting Suzaku up to get rid of the Honorary Britannian system," Lelouch sighed, rubbing his aching temples.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Nunnally sniffled. "Me too, I just found out he was alive for the second time and now he's being taken away from us again," Lelouch said angrily.

His hands trembled with mixed emotions only to still once Nunnally held his hand to comfort him. "I guess we can only hope," Nunnally said.

Lelouch pulled her into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder. "_I'll be damned if this is how it's going to end_," Lelouch thought.

After finally calming Nunnally down enough, going to his room to do some research on his laptop i.e. hacking a few computer systems, Lelouch formulated a plan of action.

Leaving Sayoko in charge to watch over Nunnally stating he was going out to clear his mind, Lelouch decided to see if his new powers could be of some use.

X

X

X

X

"_According to the schematics the evidence locker should be here_," Lelouch thought as he was hidden in the ventilation system of the Military base where they were holding Suzaku and all evidence pertaining towards his investigation.

Lelouch was dressed in all black, wearing a ski-mask to hide his features, and gloves to prevent leaving any finger prints behind.

Using to use his newfound powers Lelouch disabled the security system with ease. Soon he watched the personnel scramble to get everything back online.

With a satisfied smirk he was able to make it the evidence locker. Dropping down from the ceiling he searched for the box of evidence amongst rows of many other boxes.

"Let's see… here it is," Lelouch murmured finally locating the evidence as he had already looked up the case number.

With no proof there will be no case to file against Suzaku. Ironically enough due to their rush of trial everything was happening tomorrow so they won't have the time to fabricate more.

Making sure to wipe the data banks clear of everything relating to the investigation even going so far as to remove the lead investigator's name from the electronic log form it will looked even more like bad detective work.

As there will be no proof of Suzaku's crimes the people in charge of the investigation will look foolish. They won't be able to find Suzaku guilty if they don't have the means to do so.

Luckily the justice system haven't gotten so bad that just saying a person is guilty means that its true, not yet anyway.

"_I hope this will be enough to help Suzaku_," Lelouch thought as he quickly left the base after dumping the evidence in the building's incinerator.

Apparently Lelouch wasn't the only one had use of getting rid of things you don't want people to find. "Damn Britannia corruption," Lelouch muttered removing his ski-mask as he made his way home taking a cab after making sure he was far away from the base to avoid suspicion.

X

X

X

X

"Hey Lelouch I thought you weren't planning on watching this?" Rivalz asked as he and the rest of the student council sat in their meeting room to watch the spectacle they were making Suzaku's court martial case.

"I find the whole thing distasteful however can't help, but be curious," Lelouch replied his arms folded.

He gazed in anger how they were parading his best friend however to his shock he saw what looked to be Clovis' personal transport coming towards the military.

Lelouch watched in rapture as the masked figure known as Zero announced to the world that he was responsible for Clovis' condition.

Somehow being outnumbered and out-gunned he was able to free Suzaku and escape without firing a shot.

Zero used the empty container as a decoy that Lelouch knew did not hold poison gas.

"_But how did this Zero person know this_?" Lelouch mused as far as he knew only he, Suzaku, the girl who was captured, and possibly a select few in the Military knew the truth.

It was apparent the Margrave and his men had no idea judging from the looks on their faces. "_Whoever this Zero is I want to thank him. I wasn't sure my efforts would free Suzaku now that the real culprit has come forward or at least if he is taking the credit then they can no longer say Suzaku is guilty_," Lelouch thought inwardly sighing in relief.

"You look strangely happy Lulu," Shirley remarked as she saw a smile on Lelouch's face. "I just found this all rather exciting, this Zero character knows how to put on a show," Lelouch replied smoothly.

"But he put Prince Clovis in a coma," Nina whispered. "So he says anyone could have done it this guy could have been just saying so to gain a reputation, it could have been an assassination attempt by the E.U. or Chinese Federation," Lelouch stated.

"He does have a point, but the guy has style I give him that, and he seems pretty fit under all that armor, I could see those rock hard abs from here," Milly grinned as everyone sighed at her bold ways they were far too used to it to complain.

"You know a lot about politics Lulu do you plan on getting into it?" Shirley asked. "Me a Politician perish the thought. I could hardly stomach the bureaucracy I deal with as student council vice president doing that fulltime would kill me," Lelouch sighed as they all laughed.

"Anyway I better get home to put Nunnally to bed," Lelouch said as he waved goodbye to everyone before heading out.

X

X

X

X

"Oh Lelouch isn't it wonderful now Suzaku won't be found guilty," Nunnally said as Lelouch tucked her in, apparently she was listening to what happened on the news before he got home.

"Yes, with this Zero declaring to the world that he was responsible they have to let him go and the Honorary Britannian system is safe for now," Lelouch said as Nunnally held his hand.

"Yes, Lelouch do you think we'll be able to find Suzaku again? Now we know he's alive maybe he can visit us," Nunnally asked.

"Well Suzaku knows for sure we're still in Area 11 so I'm sure he'll want to find us and if not I'll find him," Lelouch said he knew his sister wanted to see for herself if Suzaku was alright. Maybe he could find him under disguise.

X

X

X

X

"I can't believe he wouldn't join us, what is he thinking," Kallen huffed to Zero who merely hummed not bothered by Suzaku's rejection.

"It is of no consequence besides I may have use of him while he is still in the system so to speak. In any case if he did not show up for the court martial the government might take that as an excuse of cracking down on the Japanese," Zero paused briefly in thought.

"No its better this way. For the people who are registered as Honorary Britannian we can't let them suffer by turning someone as high-profile as the son of the former Prime Minster into a 'terrorist'," Zero explained.

"You have a point, but his self-righteous attitude rubs me the wrong way he could have been a bit more grateful," Kallen muttered.

"People like him see only black and white. To them there are no gray areas when there are in actuality far more gray in the color spectrum. Do not think about it further I'm sure life will beat that lesson into him especially since he will be under further scrutiny by his superiors," Zero said darkly.

"For now you better head home you do have school tomorrow you have to keep up appearances as a normal Britannian student to keep you safe and under the radar," He added by vanishing into the shadows.

X

X

X

X

"I think I know her…" Lelouch murmured as he recognized Kallen, that red hair was quite distinctive.

"_She was the pilot of the red Glasgow I'm sure of it… well it explains her poor attendance record, being a terrorist must take up a lot of time,_" Lelouch thought sardonically.

"See something you like?" Rivalz whispered in Lelouch's ear from behind.

Lelouch could just hear the smirk Rivalz was most likely wearing on his face, before he went on to describing all he knew about Kallen Stadfeld, which was quite a bit.

"I was merely thinking this was a rare occurrence she hasn't be present since the start of the new school year," Lelouch replied trying to get Rivalz to get his mind out of the gutter. Not everyone was driven by their hormones like his blue-haired friend.

"Anyway don't you remember Milly assigned me to retrieve her? It's been decided due to her illness she and high scores she was to be inducted into the student council. Still don't know why they let you in," Lelouch smirked at the betrayed look on his friend's face.

"Hey not everyone is like you can skip all the time and still make it into the top five class rankings," Rivalz sighed. "Unlike you I like to read," Lelouch added before walking over to Kallen who was surrounded by her "friends".

"Hello Ms. Stadfeld I'm Lelouch Lamperouge would you mind coming with me for a moment?" Lelouch said as he gave his classic easygoing smile that made the girls sans Kallen blush and giggle to themselves.

"S…Sure I don't mind," Kallen said as Lelouch took in her seemingly exhausted half-lidded stare, the practiced slow movements, and the soft spoken bordering weak voice it was a masterful act he thought in admiration.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Kallen asked. "Well due to your condition and high scores you're being inducted into the student council. It is mandatory all students must participate in at least one extracurricular activity," Lelouch informed.

"W…What really are you sure?" Kallen asked. "_I don't have time for some stupid club_!" Kallen yelled in her mind.

"Trust me the benefits are quite nice, top clearance that even the faculty members of the school aren't aware of though there is some work involved. That is mostly paperwork and organizing school events," Lelouch said as he knew the clearance is what gained Kallen's attention.

He noticed she perked up a bit more after mentioning the benefits it would be wonderful to be able to escape school grounds at a moment's notice.

"I don't see why not," Kallen accepted. "Wonderful oh and be warned out President is a bit eccentric," Lelouch smiled.

He led her to the ballroom room where Milly and the others were setting up the party for Kallen only for minutes later for Kallen to be drenched in champagne due to Shirley and Rivalz wrestling over it.

"Sorry I should have warned you about the rest of the members, Rivalz and Shirley can be energetic and rather clumsy," Lelouch apologized as he brought her a change of clothes.

"No harm done, it's alright to cut lose every once and a while," Kallen said seemingly forgiving. "_Stupid Britannians,_" Kallen cursed.

"I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes I doubt any of the others' clothes would work," Lelouch said as he sat them down on the small table by the shower.

"That was fast you went all the way to the boy dorms and back," Kallen commented Lelouch didn't appear to be that athletic.

"No I live within the clubhouse. My sister can't get around very while so they set us up here," Lelouch said softly a brief moment of sadness must have filtered into his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry if I…" Kallen stammered after remembering Nunnally as they were introduced to each other not even a few minutes ago.

"No it's alright, it was a long time ago… besides Nunnally tries not to let it get her down so the least I can do is the same," Lelouch sighed marveling at his sister's inner strength.

Kallen was about to say more however the phone rang startling them both, "Hello Ashford Student Council," Lelouch answered as a brief pause was heard on the other side of the phone line.

"May I speak with a Miss Kallen Stadfeld?" A male voice spoke, a voice that seemed to resonate within Lelouch for some reason it was deep and smooth, which reminded him of his brother Schneizel's voice.

"Yes of course, it's for you Kallen," Lelouch said as he closed his eyes and passed the phone to her.

"Hello?" Kallen said cautiously. "Hello Q-1 I called the Ashford Academy looking for you, the call was transferred here stating you were in a student council meeting. Anyway we need to have a meeting tonight the new viceroy and sub-viceroy have been decided and will be on their way to Japan within the end of the week," Zero said as he now speaking with his synthesized voice.

"I understand," Kallen said as she looked over to where Lelouch once stood. He seemed to have slipped out while she was on the phone.

"Good, by the way what is the name of that boy who spoke on the phone?" Zero asked. "Oh I think it is Lelouch Lamperouge." She answered as Zero gave a bit of a pause at hearing the name.

"That's an interesting name anyway the meeting is scheduled for eight o'clock," Zero said before hanging up.

"I wonder why he wanted to know Lelouch's name, I guess he was only curious," Kallen decided to put that in the back of her mind. She was more concern with the new viceroy and sub-viceroy.

X

X

X

X

"Lelouch Lamperouge, it couldn't be…" Zero murmured as he sat in front of his desk, he was not wearing his armor. He was dressed in a sleek black spandex bodysuit he wore underneath the armor.

After a few seconds of deliberating he did some research and what he found shocked him when Lelouch's id picture came upon the screen.

"Lelouch is that really you? You are alive and been hiding all this time, you and Nunnally both. You're more resourceful than I thought," Zero sighed as he removed his helmet revealing a wave of silken golden blond hair.

"My dear Lelouch you have grown up quite well," Zero chuckled deeply.

"He's been here all this time. I thought him to be dead after he was sent here by that bastard, but no you survived after being declared a weakling and expendable. I'm so proud of you Lelouch," He smiled to himself as he stroked Lelouch's picture gently.

X

X

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Well this is my first Code Geass story and as you can see it is an alternate reality. Lelouch is not Zero nor does he have his Absolute Obedience Geass, no… Zero has that Geass. As for whom Zero is, well…

Lelouch is a bit different than he is the in the series. I decided to have him think a bit more carefully about the consequences of his actions, as for C.C. she's pop up soon enough.

Thanks for reading my story, hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Reunion Between Friends

Chapter Two: Reunion Between Friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…

Author's Note: Warning story will contain yaoi… pairings undecided.

Written: February 2, 2013

Rewritten: May 11, 2013

X

X

X

X

"Let's see here this should be where they held Suzaku," Lelouch murmured as he stood outside of one of the government buildings in the Tokyo Settlement.

He was dressed in his causal clothes: black pants, and shirt, with a red coat however he chose to wear a hat to cover his head.

It wouldn't do if someone on the off chance recognized him however he wanted to see if Suzaku was alright, the news stated he was found innocent.

Suddenly spotting his friend as he came out of one of the building Lelouch's eyes sparkled in happiness and a bit of mischief.

"I wonder when Cecile and Lloyd will get here," Suzaku muttered to himself as he walked out the building in his civvies and shades trying to look inconspicuous.

"Suzaku I see you made it out alright," Lelouch chuckled startling his friend by creeping up behind him while he was distracted by his thoughts.

"Lelouch! You shouldn't be here," Suzaku whispered as he grabbed his friend by the arm and walked down the street to get away from the area.

"I was worried Nunnally as well when we heard what happened we were afraid you were going to be executed," Lelouch sighed.

"I would have been fine Lelouch," Suzaku tried to reassure his friend only to get a glare for his efforts.

"No you wouldn't have they have been trying to get rid of the Honorary Britannian system since it was created and Clovis being injured was the perfect excuse for the Purist Faction to change the laws," Lelouch argued.

"There's just no changing your mind is there? By the way I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sure you two are worried about him as far as I know there aren't any changes to his condition," Suzaku informed Lelouch.

"I see, you know despite my falling out with the Emperor, I had a good relationship with a few of my siblings, Clovis was one of them. Too bad he has no real talent for Politics or the Military," Lelouch said offhandedly.

"It's most likely why he was placed in charge of Area 11 despite the terrorist activity this place is safer than Area 6 or Area 18," Lelouch said as Suzaku only nodded his head.

Lelouch knew more about his family than he did and Lelouch was rather honest when concerning his family whenever they used to talk about it so he had no choice but to agree.

Though he wished his friend would be less nonchalant about the subject. "By the way where are we headed?" Suzaku asked.

"To see Nunnally of course by the way here take this," Lelouch said as he handed Suzaku a phone.

"It's the latest model, but why are you giving me this?" Suzaku asked. "To keep in touch my phone number is in there try not to lose it, think of it as a seven years belated birthday gift," Lelouch smiled.

Suddenly a yell from above gained their attention as they looked up to see a pink-haired girl that looked very familiar to Lelouch falling towards them.

"Is that… Euphemia?" Lelouch gasped, quickly hiding around a corner as a confused Suzaku caught the girl.

"Hey are you alright?" Suzaku asked. "Yes I'm fine, but some bad guys are chasing me," Euphemia smiled as Lelouch face palmed.

"Yeah that's Euphie alright," Lelouch sighed as he sent a text to Suzaku telling him he'll meet up with him later.

So as Lelouch left Suzaku on his impromptu 'date' Lelouch decided to head home. He'll explain why he ditched Suzaku later.

X

X

X

X

It was hours later Lelouch received a phone call from Suzaku. "Why didn't you tell me she was a princess?!" Suzaku yelled from over the phone as Lelouch had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Did the name Euphemia not ring any bells? Why did you think I ran away? She would have recognized me for sure. Luckily she can have a short attention span at times so she probably didn't even notice me there," Lelouch retorted still wincing from the sudden shout.

"Oh… well she told me her name was Euphie when she introduced herself," Suzaku said as an awkward silence fell between the two.

"Why are you so nervous anyway… you didn't do anything untoward my sister did you?" Lelouch asked glaring into the phone besides Nunnally, Euphie was his favorite sister.

"N… No she just wanted me to show around town and then to… Shinjuku Ghettos," Suzaku said the last part hesitantly.

"You took the third Princess of the Empire to the Shinjuku Ghettos!" Lelouch shouted wondering what was wrong with his friend and his common sense.

"I didn't realize she was a princess until afterward," Suzaku said as he made sure to leave out the Knightmare battle where Euphemia decided it was a good idea to charge in and nearly get killed doing so.

Lelouch sounded pissed off enough as is besides being the pilot of the Lancelot is a bit of a secret.

"Fine as long as you remain respectful towards her I'll allow you to date my sister. Just try not to get caught by Cornelia or she'll kill you," Lelouch chuckled.

"L… Lelouch I'm not dating Princess Euphemia. She's too good for someone like me," Suzaku sighed and silently braced himself to be yelled at again.

"What was that?! Suzaku you're one of the best people I know! I don't have high opinion of people in general as you are aware. I'd rather have you date her than be with some conceited nobleman three times her age!" Lelouch yelled.

"Always the cynic, you haven't changed you were always suspicious of people and had a low viewpoint of humanity in general," Suzaku sighed, but it was more fondly than frustrated.

"And in any case we're only friends. She's beautiful and everything, but I don't see her like that so don't plan the wedding anytime soon," Suzaku chuckled.

"Oh well I guess I won't be the best man then. Or will I be the one to walk Euphie down the aisle… moot point now," Lelouch chuckled earning another laugh from Suzaku.

"Anyway when do you plan on coming over? Oh right Nunnally and I live at Ashford Academy," He said as he didn't remembering telling Suzaku where he and Nunnally were residing.

"I still have military duties so as soon as that clears up I will come over," Suzaku said holding back his surprise for both Lelouch and Nunnally.

When Euphie insisted he go to school she picked Ashford Academy and so after he received his school uniform he knew it was the same Lelouch wore that day back in Shinjuku.

In a way he was both excited and nervous about going to the same school as his best friend.

"So you stayed with the Ashford Family after all. I'll be sure to drop by when I have the chance," Suzaku said snickering inwardly he can't wait to see Lelouch's face when he saw him at school tomorrow.

"Alright, but don't forget or I will have to track you down. You know how I can be," Lelouch smirked. "Stubborn as a mule, yes I know talk to you later my boss is calling me," Suzaku said.

"Yeah bye, I'll talk to you again later," Lelouch said as he hung up the phone.

X

X

X

X

"So who were you talking to? I didn't know you had a phone," Lloyd said as he walked over to Suzaku.

"Oh my friend bought his for me as a belated birthday gift or so he said. We haven't seen each other in years so he made sure to get me this to keep in touch. Now it looks like I will have to get something for him," Suzaku smiled before it was immediately wiped off his face at seeing the smirk on Lloyd's face.

"A **friend** huh? Must be some **friend** to go out and buy you the top of the line, newest phone like that just to keep in touch. I wish I had a **friend** like that," Lloyd chuckled.

"Lloyd, don't tease Suzaku like that. If his boyfriend wanted to buy him a gift it's none of your business," Cecile said coming to Suzaku's defense though he wished she hadn't.

"Boyfriend?!" Suzaku yelled as he began to blush a deep red. "No wait you don't understand!" He shouted his arms flailing as he did so.

"It's not a problem Suzaku we're quite open-minded people. Besides I've been around the block in my day nothing wrong with experimenting in your youth," Lloyd said with a laugh as both Cecile and Suzaku blushed.

"_I think it's better to just let them draw their own conclusions_. _I just hope Lelouch doesn't mind, oh well what the odds are he'll ever meet them_," Suzaku sighed.

X

X

X

X

"Kallen you're right on time, good," Zero said as he was dressed in full armor as the met up in the designated meeting place, in the ruins of Shinjuku.

However once they all arrived they were greeted with some kind of mobile command base much like the Military used.

"Wow how did you get all this I had no idea you had the money for something like this?" Kallen asked as she and the other resistance group members looked around in amazement.

"A very generous and liberate minded nobleman gave it to me don't worry it can't be traced," Zero chuckled his eyes glowed ominously beneath his helmet though none of them could see it.

"We have a sponsor?" Ohgi asked. "No it was a one-time deal. Let's say he owed me quite a bit so I decided to cash in the favor," Zero replied.

"Damn he must have owed you a hell of a lot! Oh this even has a second floor and a TV!" Tamaki shouted in excitement. He just knew Zero was the right guy to lead them.

"By the way I decided to give you all something, in the boxes before you are your new uniforms. To gain support we must set ourselves apart from other resistance factions in the eyes of the people," Zero explained as they went into the boxes and saw black and silver uniforms, all laced with Kevlar to repel small fire arms.

"With these our missions can be done safer, this is great!" Ohgi smiled as he noticed the Kevlar as he saw the girls of the resistance group leave to go change in the upper deck of the mobile command base.

"The Military also use these types of materials for their uniforms. So why should they be the only ones with the advantage," Zero chuckled as the men quickly donned their uniforms.

"Now that everyone is dressed and ready let the first meeting of the Order of the Black Knights begin!" Zero said as they all looked spellbound at their leader.

It was like a dream come true they might actually have a shot at freeing their homeland.

"First order of business, the new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy has been decided as of twelve o'clock noon. It was announced that Princess Cornelia and her sister Princess Euphemia will be stationed in Area 11 to take over for Clovis," Zero stated as they all gasped, everyone has heard of the Witch of Britannia and her battle record.

"From some intelligence that I gathered Princess Euphemia had already arrived today. Princess Cornelia will be heading over here shorty after tying up loose ends in Area 18 a few stray resistance factions have been causing trouble so they sent her in for clean-up," Zero explained.

"Man it will be tough to handle Princess Cornelia she's no fool like Clovis or paper pusher like some noble I thought they would place as Viceroy. She's a warrior how are we going to handle this?" Ohgi asked worriedly.

"The same way we handled Clovis, with strategy. Cornelia has never faced an opponent that could out maneuver her so she was able to achieve overwhelming victory thus she gained her second moniker, the Goddess of Victory," Zero paused to see that everyone was focused on him.

"However what everyone has failed to do in battling her in the past is use everything in their possession to beat her. Force is not always needed to win a fight, superior intellect and finesse is how to deal with an opponent like her. There is also the fact that most of her enemies did not have access Knightmare Frames to fight on equal footing with her," Zero smirked from underneath his helmet, though they couldn't see it, it was clear in his tone.

"That's true, but all we have are a few stolen Sutherlands," Yoshida commented. "If we show are resolve to the Kyoto House then they will provide us with funding and Knightmares. Only a few resistance factions have achieved this one being the JLF," Zero informed.

"Yeah but those guys are actually Military trained veterans from the last war! It will impossible to compete with those guys!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki have I not already proved to do the impossible before. We were outgunned and outnumbered before and we've won the strategic victory. All we need is to prove to the people we can lead them to freedom and Kyoto will have to respond in turn," Zero chuckled.

"How are we going to do that?" Sugiyama asked.

"Simple by doing what the other groups failed to do, which is help the common man. All the other resistance factions have been fighting the Military, causing mass destruction, and it all equals to negative fallout with the civilian population," Zero said as everyone looked a bit uncomfortable as they were guilty of the same thing.

"This is due to the fact no one can tell them apart from the civilians so they get caught in the crossfire. It may not be on purpose, but they rather kill everyone to be sure none of the 'terrorists' make out alive," Zero explained as everyone nodded their heads following what he was saying.

"With these uniforms we'll be set apart much like the JLF have their Military uniforms. However unlike them we will clean up the corruption that is slowly draining the life out of the people. Our first mission as the Black Knights: Refrain!" Zero said as he hissed at the name of the drug with such anger they were taken aback.

"It is that drug created by the Empire to keep the "Numbers" in a blissful state of ignorance as they relive their happier memories of the past. It was originally designed to be a truth serum however due to the addictive properties of the drug they found a more profitable use of the drug. So they sell it to the "Numbers" in order to keep the status quo," Zero sighed.

"That's awful," Inoue gasped. "Awful but true, we need destroy the manufactures of Refrain in Area 11 and clean up the mess the police are either too afraid or too corrupt to deal with. We will gain support of the people and help the country as a whole a lot of the population are victims of this drug. Once their minds are free of Refrain the people will be more willing to fight against their oppressors," Zero stated.

"_Zero is just amazing maybe we can really do this, free Japan_. _Before now we barely had a plan, we were just angry, fighting in a disorganized manner, trying to just destroy everything around us. Now we can actually call ourselves a resistance group, no we're more than that,_" Kallen thought as a smile came across her face.

X

X

X

X

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I will be attending Ashford Academy it is a pleasure to meet you," Suzaku said before the class as everyone openly stared at the "Eleven" in front of them.

Suzaku took the time to see the shocked look on his best friend's face inwardly smirking. A few people noticed that Kallen stiffened for a brief moment, but most assumed it was due to Suzaku's presence.

"_What the hell is he doing here_?" Kallen thought as she tried to avoid eye contact.

The class began like normal as Suzaku took a seat in the back it was quite obvious everyone wanted to keep their distance from him sans Lelouch.

Who threw a meaningful glare in Suzaku's direction that spoke, "I'm going to get you back for not telling me this," only to get a quick smirk from Suzaku.

After class ended, Lelouch got up and headed towards the door. It was then Suzaku saw him use the signal they haven't used in seven years.

Quickly and discreetly as he could Suzaku followed meeting Lelouch out on the roof of the school where he found Lelouch waiting for him.

"It's been seven years since we've used this signal," Lelouch said tugging on his collar smiling fondly.

"Meeting up on the roof to talk just like the old days, I thought I was seeing things at first," Suzaku chuckled as he made his way over to Lelouch.

"We didn't get to talk much yesterday I never asked if you were alright, you saved my life back in Shinjuku, taking a bullet for me…" Lelouch looked away briefly as if embarrassed.

"I'm fine… I was returning the favor, from seven years go. You know I was worried about you I was afraid of what happened to you afterward. I woke up in a mobile medical center they said they found no sight of you, but… anyway what happened that girl that was in the capsule?" Suzaku asked shaking his head to dismiss the horrible images of Lelouch dying in the tunnels of Shinjuku.

He didn't want to tell Lelouch that before he was terrified of him being killed after he was shot. That he would be reunited with his friend only to have him die within moments of the reunion.

"We managed to escape due to an explosion one of the terrorist rigged on the truck. However they had us cornered once again they shot her, killed her… she defended me for some reason. I don't know why, but I am grateful to her," Lelouch paused as he gathered himself he was truly appreciative of her without her help he would have died for sure that day.

"I think they wanted her alive because after shooting her they panicked so I was able to escape going back the way I came. I was lucky to make it out of there in one piece," Lelouch said softly as he looked down.

He felt terrible leaving both Suzaku and the girl behind however he had to live at least for Nunnally's sake.

Hopefully no one told Suzaku about the guards' apparent suicide. He felt telling Suzaku about gaining the power of Geass and having the guards shoot themselves was a bad idea.

"That's terrible they really killed her?" Suzaku asked. "Shot in the head, no one could have survived that… I wonder why she was so important to kill anyone that found out about her," Lelouch said thoughtfully.

"No idea only the inner circle of the Royal Guards knew anything as far as everyone else knew the capsule was filled with poison gas," Suzaku stated.

"I guess that's why Zero's bluff worked so well," Lelouch commented offhandedly.

The man went out of his way to rescue Suzaku maybe he knew Zero or something about him, for some reason he felt drawn towards the masked man.

"So you saw all that, huh?" Suzaku looked meaningfully at Lelouch.

"Don't tell me you think I did that! Suzaku that guy was pretty fit under that costume from what I could see and I'm as skinny as a twig," Lelouch laughed.

"Sorry it's just I can't think of anyone who would be smart enough to pull that off or well would want to rescue me. I lost touch with my family ages ago and most my family's followers see me as a traitor for joining the Britannian Military," Suzaku sighed, blushing a bit.

"Can't say I'm not glad he'd saved you. So what happened afterward?" Lelouch asked he knew it was about a half an hour before Suzaku made it back to his court marital so he wondered what happened before then.

"Well he offered me a place amongst his resistance group. It was dark so I couldn't see the other people there, but I refused his offer," Suzaku replied.

"I figured you would besides if you had then it would probably be another reason to abolish the Honorary Britannian system," Lelouch said as Suzaku's eyes glowed in happiness. He was glad his friend understood his thoughts.

"Strangely enough Zero didn't sound too disappointed, it was as if he was testing me or something," Suzaku murmured.

"That is strange. Let's see if I were him I would want you to stay in the Military. From what I can tell he has an agenda another goal in mind for Britannia. Think about it he could have killed Clovis, but he only put him in a coma," Lelouch said as Suzaku nodded his head in agreement.

"He came forward to take credit for it when he could have just let you take the fall. I figured the reason why you're in the system is to try to change the way things are. And in a way having you there in the Military is like spitting in Britannia's face having a Japanese solider within their ranks kind who has proven himself to have honorable intentions."

"They treat the Japanese soldiers horribly and low ranking because they are afraid of betrayal. They have no choice but to allow you in the military because they can't afford to fight against resistance and oppress the populace without large armies. That and they can't gain more territory in other countries if they send more Britannian soldiers here."

"An added bonus is that it messes with the whole elitist, purist propaganda they're always spouting. Zero isn't your typical 'terrorist' as he could have just freed you in a bloodier manner. No, he's a strategist and has a penchant for the dramatic, but he seemed to be trying to achieve his goals with as little innocent bloodshed as possible. All the while creating a notable reputation the question is why now?" Lelouch mused aloud.

"You put some thought into this, haven't you?" Suzaku asked in surprise.

"Yes, my guess is that he's tried to clean things up before while in the system and most likely failed now he's doing from the outside. He might not even be Japanese," Lelouch said softly.

"You think so?" Suzaku asked he knew his friend was a genius, but to work it all out from such limited information, was astonishing.

Too bad he was in hiding if Lelouch was in a place of power Suzaku had a feeling the world would be a better place.

"Yes his strategies aren't your typical Japanese style. No you're warriors through and through preferring to fight on equal footing with a sense of honor. Your pride would not allow you to use such an approach. The same could be said of the Chinese, their methods are different."

"This is clearly European or I hate to say this Britannian style strategy with plenty of dramatics, smoke and mirrors… and quite old school too. Technology today with the use of Knightmares no one uses theatrics anymore that means Zero is highly intelligent and educated in the art of war," Lelouch said as both Suzaku and he had no idea they were being overheard.

"_I always thought Lelouch was just a lazy easygoing guy, but he's a genius_. _He's dangerous I have to tell Zero about him right away, especially since he's friends with Suzaku it seems_," Kallen thought as she came into the last part of their conversation concerning Zero.

"Damn it Lelouch too bad you refuse to join the military you would have this guy beat," Suzaku chuckled. "Not too sure about that, but I wonder if he plays chess I would love a game with him. Everyone I play loses too fast," Lelouch sighed snickering a bit.

"_That's an idea,_" Kallen thought as she raced down the stairs to call Zero once she was alone.

X

X

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter I want to put some focus of Lelouch's and Suzaku's relationship in the anime it was apparent they were friends, but their interactions weren't really displayed too often.

Besides they both were involved in the war (on opposite sides) so that had to take precedence.

As for Kallen's idea well that's for next time also I did hint at C.C. making an appearance, but I got caught up in this instead now I promise to have her in the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading this!


	3. Late Night Rendezvous

Chapter Three: Late Night Rendezvous.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…

Author's Note: Warning story will contain yaoi… pairings undecided.

Written: February 3, 2013

Rewritten: May 11, 2013

X

X

X

X

"I see so this Lelouch Lamperouge was able to come up all those theories with such limited knowledge. It is quite impressive and you are correct it is dangerous as well," Zero said as he was inwardly proud of Lelouch.

It appears as if the genius he displayed as a child was not lost to him in fact it seems to have grown as he matured, he wondered if Lelouch was still fond of chess.

"Do you want me to eliminate him it will be easy I am a classmate of his?" Kallen offered.

"No, we can't go around killing off potential allies," Zero said as he hid his angry and fear at the thought of Lelouch being killed off after discovering he was indeed alive after all this time.

"What do you mean potential ally?" Kallen questioned not sure what Zero was getting at.

"From what you told me of their conversation Lelouch does not have a high opinion of Britannia, he even called 'Elevens' Japanese," Zero reminded her.

"That's true and he is friends with Suzaku," Kallen said thoughtfully.

"Quite right and that is useful in itself I have a feeling the Military will use Kururugi as a means to undermine my goals. By having a Japanese soldier move up in the ranks it will make the civilians and others already in the military think twice about rebelling."

"We need to be aware of Kururugi's movements and if we have someone he trusts to convince Kururugi of Britannia's corruption then all the better," Zero smirked.

"You mean use Lelouch's relationship to convert Suzaku and to gain information," Kallen gasped.

"Yes, we also don't need Lelouch to indirectly assist the military his intelligence it might harm our efforts. Think about it if he was able to follow my train of thought he could very well pick apart my strategies," Zero said.

"I see do you think it is possible to recruit him?" Kallen asked, she wasn't particularly close to Lelouch, but as a student council member and classmate she could get close enough to him besides she had an idea.

"Yes, but we need to see where his allegiance lie," Zero murmured. "Zero, you play chess correct?" Kallen asked.

"I do, quite well in fact why?" Zero asked quite curious as to his ace pilot's train of thought.

"Lelouch spoke of wanting to play chess against you. He always goes off with a guy named Rivalz to gamble against nobleman in chess games. He completely destroys them from what I heard, and if we can trick him into a match against you. It will be possible for you to get a chance to recruit him," Kallen said presenting the idea she had in mind.

"That idea has merit we just have to make sure his friend does not come along, how does he get his invitations?" Zero asked.

"Not sure I think Rivalz said during a council meeting through an email address Lelouch set up. Rivalz is just there to drive him there and for support," Kallen explained.

"Then I know what to do. I don't want Lelouch to know of your connection just yet I will handle everything. Thank you for this information Kallen you are an invaluable comrade," Zero said before hanging up as Kallen blushed from the compliment.

X

X

X

X

Later that night while Lelouch was preparing to retire to his room after dinner he received an email on the account he used for his underground chess matches.

After reading the email, smirking at the prospect of winning the large amount of money offered as the prize Lelouch changed his plans of reading a few new books he acquired then going to bed.

"Sayoko I will be going out tonight it seems as if another nobleman wants a chess match," Lelouch said to his Japanese maid as he headed out the door.

"I shall watch over Mistress Nunnally and await your return Master Lelouch," Sayoko bowed respectfully as Lelouch smiled at her before leaving the club house.

Outside the front gates of the school was a limousine waiting to take him to arranged meeting place.

"Please step inside Mr. Lamperouge," The limo driver said simply as Lelouch noticed he seemed very odd as if he was never truly looking at him; he had a rather empty stare.

"Yes, thank you," Lelouch said as he felt a bit off about this trip, but the money was too good to pass up he even had to reschedule dinner with Suzaku until tomorrow night.

Luckily Suzaku had to return to base so it wasn't a big deal. It took no time at all for the limousine to arrive at a rather quaint manor, so things was looking better at first the entire thing seemed shady.

However he remembered looks can be deceiving so he kept on guard as he was let out of the vehicle and walked inside.

They entered the foyer where a butler was waiting for him, who seemed much like the driver, as if he was just going through the motions, no emotion whatsoever.

The man said nothing as he merely bowed and led him deeper inside the manor. Soon Lelouch was taken into the sitting room where a chess board was set up on a table between two comfortable leather seats.

"Please have a seat your opponent will be joining you shortly, we have some refreshments for you while you wait," The butler said as he pushed a cart of small cakes and tea beside Lelouch.

"Now what will you be having, sir?" He asked as Lelouch just shook his head and politely declined.

"Very well sir," The butler said before bowing once more and leaving the room.

"I see you're not the trusting type very good," Zero said as he appeared in the doorway much to Lelouch's shock.

"Yes I am Zero I heard of your excellent chess skills and wanted to see if they are as exceptional as the rumors stated," Zero chuckled as he took in Lelouch's awestruck expression before taking a seat across from him.

"I find that a bit hard to believe, but I will not pass up this opportunity," Lelouch smirked, his eyes narrowed to the point he looked demurely at his host as he rest his head in his hand.

Lelouch managed to look quite poised as if he wasn't inwardly troubled. He was after all sitting in front of the leader of a resistance group who could very well kill him and have his corpse depose of with no one the wiser.

"You are as intelligent as they say very well I will tell you my intentions after our match does that sound fair?" Zero offered as Lelouch could hear the smirk in Zero's tone as he simply nodded his head in affirmation.

"Now which side do you wish to play, ah let me guess black?" Zero said as Lelouch's eyes narrowed in bit in suspicion.

He did not believe he made a habit of playing any particular side, though to be honest he did prefer black he was nicknamed the Black Prince during his childhood.

"Black is fine," Lelouch replied as they started their game to which Lelouch was both happy and shock it was taking so long usually he would be done in under thirty moves. He could win in about twenty depending on the level of his opponent however Zero was a chess master.

"You are quite good Lelouch," Zero purred as Lelouch found himself blushing, he's been complimented before, but when Zero said it, it was different some kind of heavy emotion was laced in those words.

"Thank you," Lelouch replied as he tried to concentrate to his shock they were stuck in a draw. No one could make any more moves that couldn't be countered. No one would lose unless someone made a stupid mistake, which he doubt would happen on either side.

"A draw it seems," Zero hummed as if pleased. "Lelouch what do you think about the state of the world?" He asked as Lelouch looked up from the chess board as it seems as if Zero has ended their game.

"To be honest I don't like it. This Social Darwinism that plagues the world where the weak is food for the strong, where the strong belittle and oppress the weak… it's a world I find disgusting. The Emperor is always preaching on about how humanity is not born equal due to individual differences that in fact make us human."

"He has spoon feed this ideal to the masses, brainwashing others into believing his word is gospel that even within one's own family you see not someone who will help you in the dark times. That family isn't someone you can depend on in your weakest moments, but an enemy or a mere stepping stone to raise above your station," Lelouch sneered.

"Then we share similar opinion then," Zero finally spoke, smirking he was glad Lelouch grew up in this manner, free from the Emperor's warped sense of reality. "Why am I here, the truth…?" Lelouch asked.

"I wish to know if you will join my cause, Lelouch," Zero said firmly as Lelouch's eyes widen in shock.

"What? Why do you want me?" Lelouch asked once more he was a bit flattered at the offer truthfully, but he had no special skills that could be of use other than his Geass. He did not think Zero knows about that or so he hoped.

"While doing some Intel on Kururugi we stumbled upon you and your conversation. You have a complex and gifted mind much like my own with such incomplete data on me you were able to accurately uncover a lot about me. You are correct I am not Japanese," Zero admitted.

"I do not wish for you to indirectly help the military due to your close relationship with Kururugi. I have no doubt he will tell his superiors of your theories. Don't be alarmed though I'm sure he will not give out any information that would place you in danger," Zero said as Lelouch stiffened in his chair.

"I do agree that Britannia is corrupt and needs a change, but I can't say I care for either method as each has its advantages and disadvantages. Suzaku's methods is internal, it is slower far too slow at times to seem as if he will actually make a difference."

"If done right and successful it has less of a chance to fall to the same corruption due to people already in place that were instrumental in the change already in seats of power. That is if he can get past the many years of bigotry which is the main obstacle and a tough one at that. It will take more than one man's honorable intentions to change many years of Social Darwinism."

"Your method is external it is faster you can tear down the system. You wish start fresh and make sure the corruption is complete eradicated. However in doing so you will be inviting other people who might swoop in and take advantage of the situation for example the Chinese Federation or E.U."

"They might even be worse than the people who were in power to begin with. Also there is the fact that people might only see your rebellion as merely an act of violence. The people might not want those type of individuals in positions of power however if the people rally behind you then that's different. It's a slippery slope either way," Lelouch sighed.

"You are impressive, did you know that?" Zero said smoothly as Lelouch blushed once more, he realized he was rambling again it always happens whenever he was on this subject.

"However you failed in answering my question or do you wish more time on the subject? Zero asked.

"Yes I think I need more time, in joining you. I will essentially be committing treason and my life is not the only thing at risk," Lelouch said softly thinking of Nunnally.

"Very well I will be in touch, I shall have someone take you back home. Have a good night Lelouch," Zero said as stood up and offered his hand to Lelouch.

"Thank you for the chess match, it's the most fun I had in a while," Lelouch thanked him, shaking Zero's hand marveling at the warm, firm grip before the butler came in showing Lelouch out the door.

"So rejected again what's with those two at least he was more polite about it," Kallen said as she came out to stand next to Zero.

"You're wrong Lelouch is interested in joining however he does have his sister to think about, as well as his friendship with Suzaku. He has a great contempt for the state of the world, something will have to happen to get him to join us of his own free will, something he find is worth the risks," A voice spoke out from behind them as C.C. walked out from the kitchen with a slice of pizza in hand.

"So good of you to join us, C.C. so what is your opinion of Lelouch?" Zero asked as he turned to face her.

"Other than being aesthetically pleasing to look at he is very intelligent and would be a great help to your goal," C.C. said as Kallen huffed.

Kallen didn't like C.C. she was far too distant, you just never knew what she was thinking and often spoke in riddles.

"I better go I have school tomorrow and I want to watch Lelouch to make sure he doesn't say anything about meeting you," Kallen said as she left.

"So what else aren't you telling me, I believe you wanted to say something, but Kallen was in the room?" Zero asked.

"You remember my being captured and getting freed in Shinjuku?" C.C. asked as the helmeted man nodded his head.

"Yes before I was able to find your location and rescue you, the terrorist mistaken you for poison gas so I followed them to Shinjuku, when we met back up you were already freed," Zero said.

"Lelouch found me, he was about to be killed so I gave him a Geass in order to survive and before you ask I have no idea what his does," C.C. informed.

"It's not like you to give out information voluntarily," Zero commented.

"Only because I don't want you to do anything stupid if you can't fulfill my contract he is my next best bet," C.C. said simply.

"I see well there is no need to worry. I am rather fond of Lelouch no harm will come to him," Zero chuckled as he left the room.

"Now come along the others will dispose of any evidence left behind. So even if Lelouch finds his way back here all he will find is an abandoned manor. The Hartsfield's won't be home for another six months due to their all expenses paid Caribbean cruise," Zero chuckled as he left the room.

X

X

X

X

"I can't believe it, I met Zero… he was just as interesting as I thought him to be," Lelouch murmured to himself as he already made it back home and was lying on his bed going over his evening with Zero.

"_It's flattering that he sees me as an asset, but what concerns me is why keep me alive rather than kill me off. With his intelligence and connections he has probably already discovered the truth about my identity. He could have just blackmailed me into joining for Nunnally's safety, but he wants me to join willingly_," Lelouch thought as he sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"_Also the way he speaks to me it's as if he already knows me quite well, could he be someone from the past. I can't imagine anyone from the royal family that disagreed with the Empire enough to try to rebel,_" Lelouch tried to remember his family or those who worked for the Empire back at the Homeland who was dissatisfied enough to stage a rebellion.

"Damn it I'll be thinking about this all night," Lelouch grumbled as he decided to try to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't let him.

X

X

X

X

"_I wonder if I should mention what Lelouch thought about Zero to anyone. I mean those are some amazing theories and it will help a lot to stop Zero quicker. If they keep treating him like he's just another run of the mill terrorist then he'll get bolder and more successful"_

"_However I can't very well take credit for Lelouch's thoughts. I don't have Lelouch's strategic mind and they'll most likely want to recruit Lelouch to combat Zero if they find Lelouch's ideas to be true_," Suzaku thought as he sat in his room on base.

"_For now I'll just let the military figure things out on their own, but if things get more dangerous… If Zero actually comes to harm civilians then I will have no choice and I doubt Lelouch would want Zero to harm innocent people,_" Suzaku sighed as he went over to his bed to sleep.

X

X

X

X

"Boy you look awful Lelouch, rough night?" Rivalz asked Lelouch who looked as if he didn't get a wink of sleep.

"You could say that, just couldn't shut off my brain long enough to sleep," Lelouch replied as he glanced over at Suzaku who was looking at him quite intently, sighing he knew Suzaku noticed his exhaustion.

So as he predicted after class Suzaku yanked at his collar discreetly and left the room, moments later Lelouch met him out on the roof once more.

"So is it about Zero?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't have known about meeting with the masked man, right?

"I know you Lelouch once a thought is in your head you can't stop, trying to find out more about him to help is wonderful, but don't let affect your health." Suzaku admonished him making Lelouch inwardly sigh in relief it seems he didn't know about his little rendezvous.

"Sorry, it seems as if I'm drawn to him I mean he is standing against the Empire and its view upon the world. It doesn't help that he seems to be a strategic genius from the rumors he was the one who ran circles around the military in Shinjuku and then that rescue operation during your court-martial."

"There are also rumors of him getting involved in other military small campaigns that would have been successful if not for him," Lelouch chuckled, his amethyst eyes glittering in excitement.

"_Don't tell me he had a crush on Zero,_" Suzaku thought as the fleeting emotion of jealousy flared up inside him before he stamped it down though it didn't stop his eyes from twitching a bit.

"Lelouch you sound as if you really like Zero," Suzaku said slowly as he saw Lelouch blush lightly, which confirmed his suspicions. "He's… rather extraordinary," Lelouch replied sheepishly.

"Please just don't go looking for trouble. He might not be harming civilians now, but it's only a matter of time before he makes mistake," Suzaku warned.

"I won't besides I have to remain under the radar remember. By the way you didn't tell anyone about my thoughts on Zero, did you?" Lelouch asked carefully.

"No, as impressive and most likely helpful as they are I don't want attention to be drawn to you. Maybe I can casually mention it to my boss and he can tell our superiors. He's a bit of a genius though it's more in the scientific department," Suzaku said putting Lelouch at ease.

"You never did tell me what exactly you do now I can't imagine you going back to be a military grunt," Lelouch said.

"No, I'm in the Engineering Core it's a lot less dangerous. So am I still invited over for dinner?" Suzaku asked.

"Absolutely I think we've put it off long enough," Lelouch smiled as Kallen who listened in on the conversation left satisfied knowing Lelouch didn't tell Suzaku about meeting with Zero.

If he didn't tell Suzaku she doubt Lelouch would tell anyone else.

X

X

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well C.C. made an appearance and I made hints of Lelouch's attraction to Zero as well as Suzaku's jealousy. Well now this is shaping up to be a wonderful love triangle, lol!

As always thanks for reading my story…


	4. Plans Being Made

Chapter Four: Plans Being Made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning story will contain yaoi… pairings undecided.

Written: April 11, 2013

Rewritten: May 11, 2013

X

X

X

X

"How was the flight sister?" Euphemia asked as Cornelia who was escorted with her loyal subordinates Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Dalton exited off the plane they arrived in.

"Remember to address me as Viceroy we'll be under scrutiny and must show competency especially because of the delicate situation here in Area 11," Cornelia said as she smiled at her younger sister.

"Yes of course Viceroy," Euphemia said standing more at attention so she wouldn't show she was nervous.

She knew she was in for a lecture as soon as they were alone because of the stunt she pulled in the Shinjuku Ghettos.

"Now shall we take you to your quarters Viceroy, you must have had a long flight and want to rest," An administrator from Clovis' committee spoke out trying to put on a smile.

For his efforts he received a gun in the face making everyone, but Dalton, Guilford, and Euphemia on edge they were used to Cornelia's ways.

"What I **want** is Zero! Dead or alive I prefer alive so I can have the pleasure of dealing with him myself," Cornelia said as she lowered her gun with a smirk knowing she gave the impression she wanted to give.

She expected no-nonsense out of the soldiers stationed here, she mustn't show any weakness that could be used against her or Euphemia.

X

X

X

X

"Well it is official Cornelia has arrived. Now the real challenge will begin someone like her will be on more equal footing in terms of strategy and tactics," Zero chuckled humorlessly.

"So I will have to be extra careful during these battles, I can't have her overcome me or we can't count on Kyoto's backing," Zero said to C.C. who was lounging on the bed in Zero's private room in the mobile command center, a few scattered pizza boxes around her.

"That's true you will be under their watch as I'm sure Ohgi is reporting back to them, it's interesting how you didn't call him out on this," C.C. hummed as she bit into another slice of pizza.

"He was in communication with them before as Naoto the previous leader of Ohgi's resistance unit was close to getting financial backing and Knightmares before he was captured and killed. I heard he was an impressive leader," Zero said.

"Yes, smart and charismatic…. That sounds familiar," C.C. smirked as Zero turned to face her, his helmeted head tilted to one side in semblance of a raise of a brow.

"Well if it gets them to follow me because I remind them of their old leader than all the better. Anyway we need to plan our next raid on Refrain. For now we managed to stop production in various Japanese populated areas, but it's not enough we must target the corrupt nobleman selling the drug," Zero said.

"And who are you going to do that?" C.C. asked sitting up looking more interested.

"By using the laws Cornelia set into place prior to her arrival against them. The noblemen believe she will be too busy fighting terrorists to look in their direction, and with the police are either corrupt or afraid to anger the noblemen they can get away with it," Zero stated.

"All we need to do is make sure she is in a position to realize what the noblemen are doing and she will take offense to them believing they could do this behind her back. She might be a dog to the Empire, but she has her morals she will not let this slide," Zero chuckled.

"So you suggest leaking information of one of operations to Cornelia so she will see the corruption of the noblemen for herself," C.C. deduced.

"Yes, I already paved the way in cleaning up the Refrain issue enough that the Japanese population and Kyoto know of my involvement in freeing the Japanese people from the drug. All we need to make sure they all know the steps I'm willing to take to get rid of it permanently," Zero said.

"You'll look like quite the hero," C.C. snickered as she hugged her Cheese-kun plushie. "Well everyone loves a hero," Zero chuckled deeply.

X

X

X

X

"Are you sure this source is reliable?" Cornelia asked as Dalton and Guilford stood before her in office.

"Yes Zero may have spies, but we have some of our own they say that they are planning on raiding a warehouse for supplies to give to the Eleven population," Guilford said.

"According to the warehouse shipping documents the trucks transporting food, clothing, and medical supplies to various stores through Area 11 will be shipping in a couple of days' time. They must be playing Robin Hood and want to steal these things to give to the people," Dalton stated as he passed along the documents to Cornelia to look over.

"Good work we should be able to arrest Zero in no time. It is said he is always present during his own operations, admirable, but that will be his downfall once we capture him," Cornelia smirked.

X

X

X

X

"Thanks for having me over for dinner again, but are you sure it's okay for me to be over here so much?" Suzaku asked Lelouch who merely smiled at his friend he was always worrying about him and Nunnally.

"Yes, Nunnally will be disappointed if you don't come over every once and awhile. You would hate to make her upset," Lelouch smirked at the guilty look on Suzaku's face.

"You play dirty my friend, using Nunnally like that. Besides you like having me around too why else would you make my favorite meals whenever I come over," Suzaku said as it was his turn to smirk triumphantly as Lelouch blushed.

"Who says I'm the one who cook those meals?" Lelouch glared as he crossed his arms. "Nunnally and Sayoko told me. You've been asking Sayoko how to make traditional Japanese food to impress me or so they said," Suzaku teased with a sly grin.

"Impress?! I made them because… damn it," Lelouch realized he'd been tricked the moment he spoke as his face turned an even brighter red.

"I made them because I remembered all your favorites from seven years ago. They became my favorites too," Lelouch whispered looking down at the ground refusing to look Suzaku in the eye.

Suzaku's eyes glistened with an unnamed emotion. "Lelouch… thank you," Suzaku smiled as he held Lelouch chin and raised his head up so they could look each other in the eye, softly stroking Lelouch's cheek.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you it makes feel like the choices I've made couldn't have been the wrong ones if they lead me down the path back to you again," Suzaku said sincerely as Lelouch's eyes widen in awe, a bright smile coming across his lips.

They soon became aware they had been standing there staring into each other's eyes for a few quite a while as they quickly broke apart blushing.

"Anyway I better get back to base. I have some tests they need me for in the morning, but since tomorrow is the weekend maybe we can do something together," Suzaku said.

"Sure just call me whenever you're ready we'll meet someplace and figure things out from there," Lelouch said. "You're going out without a plan, doesn't sound like you Lelouch," Suzaku smirked.

"I've mellowed out these past years I can be spontaneous when I want to be," Lelouch chuckled.

"I guess so well see you later then," Suzaku said as he waved goodbye. Lelouch watched him leave all the while trying to get his heart back under control. It was beating a mile a minute when Suzaku caressed his cheek.

Meanwhile Suzaku was going through similar problems. "What was I thinking doing that? Lelouch never lets people getting into his personal space… except Nunnally. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird," Suzaku murmured to himself as he walked back to base.

"Oh Suzaku what are you doing out so late?" Cecile said as she and Lloyd came out of the hanger where they were most likely doing work on Lancelot.

"He was probably having dinner with his boyfriend he always comes back around this time when he goes over to his place," Lloyd replied before Suzaku could even form an answer earning blushes from both Suzaku and Cecile.

"Oh I didn't mean to pry Suzaku," Cecile apologized.

"You both have it all wrong!" Suzaku shouted as his face began as red as a tomato, his heart beating wildly in his chest at the insinuation at Lelouch and his relationship being anything but platonic.

"You know this is a bit later than usual, so did you have some **dessert** before leaving this time?" Lloyd asked suggestively as his wagged his eyebrows as Suzaku could only stutter unable to form words while Cecile looked a bit guilty for a moment.

"Uh… um… what does your boyfriend look like? Is he handsome?" Cecile murmured as both Lloyd and Suzaku looked at her in shock. "Miss Cecile?!" Suzaku shouted.

Suddenly Suzaku's phone rang. "Hello?" Suzaku answered reluctantly as he knew it was Lelouch from the caller id as he nervously fumbled with the phone unknowingly pressing the speaker button.

"Suzaku you left your books over here again. You're lucky we did our homework before dinner. I'll give them to you in the morning. And don't bother asking why I called, because I know once you wake up you'll panic at not being able to find them," Lelouch's silken voice echoed around them as Cecile blushed at the voice while Lloyd smirked at Suzaku.

"Yeah okay bye!" Suzaku tried to hurry off the phone. "Suzaku what's wrong you seemed stressed out?" Lelouch asked sounding a bit concern.

"I'm fine just… um…" Suzaku stammered as Lloyd chuckled, which Lelouch heard.

"Do you have me on speaker again, Suzaku you've had that phone for a couple of weeks you should be able to use it by now. Honestly how are you in the Engineering Core of the Military if you can't operate a simple cell phone?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Lelouch," Suzaku sighed at his friend's teasing. "My so this is the friend I've heard so much about, hello young man my name is Lloyd Asplund," Lloyd spoke into the phone having taken it from Suzaku who looked alarmed.

"The Earl… I've heard of you. You're head of the research organization Camelot, aren't you?" Lelouch said as Lloyd's eyes twinkled in excitement. "Don't tell me you're a fan," Lloyd gushed.

"A bit your research and knowledge of Knightmare frames and their systems are interesting to read. Too bad it's hard to mass produce your Knightmares due to their complexity that and it is difficult to find a pilot with the skills to use it. Your Lancelot is far superior to what the Military has now," Lelouch said unconsciously as Knightmare frames always interested him since his mother was an ace pilot when she was Knight of the Rounds.

"From what I read the Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. Two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted Blaze Luminous shields, and four Slash Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight."

"A pair of Maser Vibration Swords, which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything as well as a VARIS particle rifle which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. That Knightmare Frame is in a league of its own, oh sorry I was babbling again I have a habit of doing that," Lelouch sighed for a moment before he chuckled nervously.

"And you understood my research all of it?" Lloyd as asked. "Yes I even saw how you are making plans to a make a float system. Though I wonder how you plan on making an electromagnetic device powerful enough that it can suspend extremely high-mass structures in stationary flight. As well as move them through the air at fast speeds it would require precise gyroscopic stabilization," Lelouch murmured not realizing he was speaking out loud as Lloyd's eyes widen in shock as well as Cecile's.

"You really followed all my research and grasped the information?" Lloyd asked. "I read a lot, lately I can't get my mind to shut off so I've been reading anything I can get my hands on to help me sleep," Lelouch replied.

"Suzaku I really like your **friend** he is very intelligent if he's able to understand my research. I approve of your relationship!" Lloyd smiled as Suzaku snatched the phone back and took it off speaker.

"Relationship?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku could just visualize his friend raising his slender brow at him. "Oh you know my boss he's very eccentric anyway I'll see you in tomorrow alright," Suzaku said quickly.

"Alright I'll see you later goodnight Suzaku," Lelouch chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"Lloyd you embarrassed Suzaku in front of his boyfriend you really should apologize!" Cecile admonished as Suzaku just sighed, he was never going to convince them that Lelouch and him weren't in a romantic relationship.

"But I wanted to see if the young man is good for him! I must say I wondered how you met such a remarkably gifted person," Lloyd chuckled.

"He's naturally that way he would always be found reading even when we were little kids. I knew him before the invasion we just lost each other for years and only recently reconnected. Knowing him all he's been doing was reading he hates physical activity," Suzaku laughed thinking about his lazy friend.

"So what do you have in common to have a healthy relationship you need to have some things in common?" Lloyd said as Suzaku blushed as Cecile grabbed Lloyd by the ear.

"Stop it Lloyd we already bothered Suzaku enough," Cecile said as she dragged Lloyd away.

"I think I just made things worse," Suzaku sighed thinking back on it, he never knew Lelouch was interested in Knightmare Frames.

Lelouch told him he admired them because his mother was once a Knight of the Round, but he never knew his curiosity ran that deep.

"Hopefully Lloyd won't make too big of deal out of it," Suzaku murmured as he headed to his room on the base.

X

X

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Alright as you probably guessed Lelouch is beginning to have a side effect of his Geass though it doesn't mean he is going into the "runaway" state…

I don't think I went into detail about his Geass. If I have to put a name to it then it would be **Absolute Mentality**.

This Geass has the ability to unlock the unused portions of the brain thus achieving and intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level.

As a result Lelouch is able to use psychic abilities, such as telekinesis think of Brainiac with less villainous tendencies. I picked this power because above all else Lelouch is a prodigy his mind is his strength.

Geass manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires and personality that is why I picked this power.

Based on Lelouch's personality his ability to outthink his opponents and use his mind to solve any problem he finds himself in, his desire to use his mind to protect his sister and all he holds dear.

Lelouch is not physically strong so he knows his mind is his weapon, which I believe this Geass suits him.

Anyway I feel as though each person goes through some form of side effect when having a Geass, whether it affects their personality or affects them physically so I choose Lelouch having to occupy his mind constantly as his side effect, there might be others later…

I hope you all enjoyed what I've written thus far and continue to read my story, until next time!


	5. Filler Can Be Fun!

Chapter Five: Filler Can Be Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning story will contain yaoi… pairings undecided.

Written: April 23, 2013

Rewritten: May 11, 2013

X

X

X

X

"_I can't believe this is happening! Why in the world are Lloyd and Cecile decided to follow along or rather Lloyd did and Cecile is here to keep him in check. Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to tell them that I was meeting Lelouch this afternoon? I just hope Lelouch doesn't get angry or think I brought them here with me on purpose_," Suzaku thought as he was scanning the crowd for Lelouch nervously.

At least he managed to get Lloyd and Cecile to wear civilian clothing so they don't gather attention though to be honest it was strange to see Lloyd dressed in anything other than his lab coat.

Lloyd was dressed in a form-fitting blue pullover, black jeans, and black boots while Cecile was dressed in a white blouse, dark purple skirt, and black heels.

"Suzaku sorry I'm late!" Lelouch called out from the crowd waving at Suzaku with a smile on his face, his eyes twinkled in curiosity as he spotted Lloyd and Cecile.

Taking notice of what Lelouch was wearing made Suzaku feel underdressed in red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Lelouch as dressed in white shirt, black vest, black jeans tucked into black shin-length boots, and a black studded belt.

"Don't worry about it… um… let me introduce you to Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy," Suzaku said, giving an apprehensive smile earning a reassured smile Lelouch conveying that he wasn't bothered by them, which instantly relieved Suzaku.

"It's a pleasure I heard and read a lot about you both," Lelouch said politely, shaking both their hands though he gave Cecile a gentlemanly kiss upon her hand, which did not fail to make her blush.

"Lloyd, Cecile this is Lelouch Lamperouge," Suzaku said as Lloyd gave his patent smile/smirk/leer and Cecile blushed at seeing Suzaku's supposed boyfriend and his handsome features.

There was something about his looks and overall charisma that reminded her of Prince Schneizel. "H… hello it's nice to finally meet you," Cecile stammered a bit still red in the face.

"Well Suzaku you do have good taste I must say," Lloyd said as he looked over Lelouch as if he was looking at a new experiment or component for Lancelot.

"Lloyd please behave you are embarrassing Suzaku!" Cecile reprimanded as Suzaku merely shook his head at his two bosses.

Chancing at a look at Lelouch who was finding this all too entertaining he was glad to find Lelouch wasn't upset. "I'm sorry Lelouch," Suzaku said feeling as though he had to apologize.

"It is fine Suzaku besides it's nice to see your employers are easy on the eyes as well so much better to look at then computer screens all day," Lelouch smirked as Cecile's face turned a bright pink while Lloyd only smirked back at him.

"Lelouch?!" Suzaku sighed he had a feeling of dread that Lloyd and Lelouch were going to get along and not in a good way.

"So are you joining us today?" Lelouch asked.

"Not exactly we just curious about you. It would be rude of us to intrude on your date so we're going head out on our separate ways," Cecile said cheerfully as Suzaku choked on his own saliva at her statement.

"Oh I see… then how about we meet for some ice cream later I want to know more about you. I'm sure Suzaku won't mind at all. Let's meet at four o'clock at the fountain at the entrance," Lelouch suggested.

Smiling slyly as Lelouch brushed up against Suzaku who tensed up as Lelouch wrapped his arm around Suzaku's arm looking up coyly at his petrified friend.

"An excellent idea, have fun boys don't do anything I wouldn't," Lloyd said as he and Cecile walked away leaving behind an amused Lelouch and a still frozen Suzaku.

"Come along Suzaku there are a few books I want to get from the bookstore before we eat lunch," Lelouch said as he pulled Suzaku along, their arms still linked together.

"Listen Lelouch I…" Suzaku began to say before Lelouch cut him off. "Suzaku I know they think we're in a relationship I'm far from stupid," Lelouch raised an eyebrow at his friend silently asking for an explanation.

"When you gave me the cell phone they got the wrong idea that it was a gift from a lover. So when I mentioned you were a boy they just assumed you were my boyfriend. I tried to say otherwise, but once they get an idea in their heads it's hard to get it out," Suzaku explained sighing in annoyance.

"I see, so having dinner over and those late night phone calls didn't help matters in changing their opinions. I don't see the problem with besides you should hear the rumors around school. This little interaction here was much tamer in comparison," Lelouch chuckled in bemusement.

"Rumors?! There are rumors about us at school since when?" Suzaku asked in shock.

"Ever since you arrived you have to know by now that I have a reputation of being the "Ice Prince" of the school. So when I am friendly towards the strange new student tongue begin to wag and perverted girls fantasize we're secretly sleeping together," Lelouch snickered at Suzaku's red face at the last part of his statement.

"How come I never heard anything?" Suzaku asked.

"Because you can be oblivious to these kinds of things and just because I tend to ignore them doesn't mean I'm not aware of them. It also helps with Milly being a close friend. It's hard not to notice innuendos and anything sexual in nature with her antics," Lelouch said calmly.

"I wonder how you can just say things like that without batting an eyelash," Suzaku commented. "It's strange how you Japanese can be either extremely modest or perverted," Lelouch said rolling his eyes while they entered the book store.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku questioned as Lelouch merely pointed to the rather large section of the store devoted to Yaoi and Yuri with some of the books more graphic than others.

"Oh well… I have nothing to say to that," Suzaku sighed as a group of young girls giggled and glanced in their directions with no sense of subtlety, reading their Yaoi manga.

"So what books are you getting?" Suzaku asked trying to change the subject as well find something to occupy his mind on things other than his enigmatic relationship with Lelouch.

"Cognitive Science books, recently the study of the mind fascinates me," Lelouch said as he glanced over the books on the shelf as Suzaku looked at his friend in awe.

"Yes about that I knew you were intelligent Lelouch, but I had no idea you were this smart… so do you plan on being a scientist?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't know there are so many things interest me, so much knowledge out there. It's hard to just pick a subject and stick to it," Lelouch murmured as his Geass unconsciously activated before flashing off.

"Lelouch are you alright you seem a bit shaky," Suzaku said as he grasped Lelouch's shoulders to steady him when Lelouch began to sway slightly.

"I'm fine just a headache nothing to worry about," Lelouch said as he picked up three books and took them to the counter.

"Doing a book report, these subjects can be boring… I didn't know they were teaching this level of psychology, neurology, and linguistics in high school?" The cashier said as he looked at the rather advanced books.

"They don't." Lelouch said rather coolly as he paid for his books, grabbed the bag, and walked off looking rather pensively.

"_To be honest I would sparsely read these subjects I used to prefer fictional works like Shakespeare, but now I'm reading anything I can get my hands on. Last week I was reading a book on Music Theory and Composition, could this be a side effect to my Geass_?" Lelouch thought deeply before he could hear his name being called.

However the voice speaking to him seemed so far away as he and the person were on opposite ends of a tunnel or as if he was trapped in a deep well and the person calling his name was at the top, soon he was able to recognize the voice.

"Lelouch are you alright? I've been calling your name for a while now," Suzaku asked in concern as he grasped his friend's shoulders once more, looking into unfocused eyes.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry I was thinking about something," Lelouch said softly as his eyes came back into focus, blushing once he realized how close they were.

"Listen Lelouch I'm worried about you, did you hit your head while we were in Shinjuku. If you had a concussion that you didn't take care of it could have some bad side effects," Suzaku without saying anything further he ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair as if checking for any sign of a past head injury.

"Um S… Suzaku?" Lelouch said as it was his turn to be embarrassed as they were gathering attention from passersby, some looking at them in disgust and others looking at them leeringly.

"I don't see or feel anything maybe it was that headache you said you had earlier," Suzaku said being unmindful to the stares.

"Lelouch, what's wrong your face is a bit red, are you sick?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch only looked at him as if he was stupid.

"No I'm not sick now come on I'm hungry," Lelouch sighed at his rather slow-witted friend leading him to the food court.

X

X

X

X

After grabbing their meals they found a rather secluded booth to eat their food. "So when were you going to tell me you were the pilot of Lancelot?" Lelouch asked as if he was speaking about the weather.

Though the question and the way it was asked caused Suzaku to nearly do a spit-take. "What? How?" Suzaku coughed trying to clear his air passages.

"Suzaku when you told me you were in the Engineering Core I knew something was wrong. If you remember when we were kids you tried to motorize a bicycle and nearly blew your eyebrows off. I can't imagine that your machinery skills improved since then. You could operate things, but building them… hard to believe," Lelouch chuckled at Suzaku's shocked face.

"Lelouch you can't tell anyone!" Suzaku whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I can keep a secret, remember?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Suzaku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right about that," Suzaku went back to eating actually feeling better about Lelouch knowing about his secret.

However at the same time it worried him, Suzaku will be risking his life on the battlefield, fighting for the Empire Lelouch despised. He hoped his friend would not look at him differently because of it.

"Stop worrying so much you're still the same to me," Lelouch said nonchalantly as Suzaku's head snapped up, not realizing when he lowered in the first place.

Choosing not to say anything Suzaku only smiled silently thanking his friend for being so understanding. He was appreciative of Lelouch's compassion even when he knew Lelouch did not always agree with his decisions.

X

X

X

X

A few hours passed as Lelouch and Suzaku waited for Lloyd and Cecile by the fountain as agreed upon. "There they are! I wonder why Cecile looks so angry," Suzaku asked Lelouch who shrugged his shoulders, noticing the woman was stomping towards them with a shopping bag in her hand.

"I said I was sorry!" Lloyd shouted as he jogged after her, but he didn't look the least bit apologetic. In fact he looked as if he had no idea why he was apologizing in the first place, which made Cecile even angrier.

"You shouldn't always say what you're thinking out loud Lloyd and I told you to just wait outside the store," Cecile sighed as she gave the boys a rather tense smile.

"I think I get it now," Lelouch said having an idea what might have happened after he glanced down at Cecile's shopping bag Lelouch took Cecile by the arm gently and began to head to the ice cream parlor.

"I'm sure you will look lovely in that dress," Lelouch smirked as Cecile blushed and looked at him in surprise as well as inquisitiveness.

"My friend Milly also shops at that store, it specializes in dresses made for rather shapely women." Lelouch smiled coquettishly.

"Thank you, Lloyd can be thoughtless sometimes. You know he had the nerve to ask if my cup size grew a bit since last month and that I might have to have my flight suit adjusted in front of everyone in the store," Cecile sighed.

"I thought they were one-size fits all," Lelouch said making a joke that got Cecile to giggle, calming her down.

Meanwhile a few feet further back Lloyd and Suzaku walked along wondering what Lelouch and Cecile could be talking about.

"I think I will have to thank your friend Suzaku it seems he managed to calm Cecile down," Lloyd said looking gratefully at Lelouch's back since he looks like he might avoid a black eye. Cecile had a nasty right cross.

"Lelouch has a way with words so tell me what did you say to Miss Cecile to get her so angry?" Suzaku asked as Lloyd repeated what he said earning a disappointed look from Suzaku.

"I'm no expert on women, but I'm sure that was the wrong thing to say," Suzaku sighed at how someone so intelligent could be so senseless at times.

X

X

X

X

"Thanks for paying for ice cream Lloyd," Lelouch smiled meaningfully at Lloyd.

"Yes well it was least I could do," Lloyd said as he looked out the corner of his eye at Cecile who was gleefully eating her Neapolitan sundae.

Suddenly a strange feeling overcame Lelouch as he began to rub his temples. "Lelouch are you alright?" Suzaku asked only to find Lelouch chuckling at him.

Suzaku was going to ask once more, but became speechless when Lelouch wiped the chocolate ice cream off Suzaku's cheek then proceeded to lick it off his fingers.

"I'm fine probably just ate my ice cream too fast, I'm going to head to the bathroom be right back," Lelouch said as if nothing happened.

A quick look around the table made Lelouch inwardly laugh as he saw Lloyd smirking at them, Cecile blushing looking down at her finished sundae trying not to look at anyone in particular.

Suzaku turned bright neon red, mouth opening and closing unable to form words. "_It seems as if like my work is done_," Lelouch thought going into the bathroom.

Just as the bathroom door closed a rather angry looking Guilford came into the ice cream parlor. "Ah, Gil how good it is to see you, did you come here for ice cream?" Lloyd grinned as he saw how flustered the man got from the little nickname he gave him.

"Do address me appropriately Lord Asplund in any case we are in need of your services tonight, Princess Cornelia wishes for Kururugi to be on standby during our operation. By the way in the future please fill out the necessary forms and go through proper protocol when taking time off," Guilford paused as he adjusted his glasses out of habit.

"You put the rest of the Engineering Core in a panic when you all disappeared with only a post-it note on your desk stating you would be at the Tokyo Bay Mall," Guilford sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Lloyd I thought you said it was alright for us to leave for the weekend!" Cecile shouted as Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think anyone would miss us. We hardly do anything anyway," Lloyd retorted as he knew the only reason they saw any action at all was because of Schneizel's backing.

"We'll head out in a moment thank you for telling us Sir Guilford," Cecile said as Guilford nodded his head and left the ice cream parlor.

"So what did I miss?" Lelouch asked as he came out the bathroom seeing Cecile looking at Lloyd in annoyance, Lloyd rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and Suzaku looking embarrassed to be seen with either of them.

"I'm sorry but it looks like Suzaku will have to cut his date short we're needed on the field," Cecile explained looking remorseful.

"Oh no need to be sorry I know Suzaku is very important to the Military even if they don't know it," Lelouch said with a wink.

"You told him?" Lloyd asked Suzaku who shook his head negatively. "No he figured it out on his own," Suzaku replied.

"It wasn't hard to figure out especially when Suzaku is having trouble with the workings of cell phone. Then he couldn't be possibly being trusted with putting together and fixing complex machinery," Lelouch said as he and Lloyd laughed at Suzaku who had the decency to blush.

"Now be nice you two," Cecile admonished though it completely lost its harshness due to her own giggling at Lelouch's teasing.

"Anyway we better get going or Sir Guilford will double back and drag us out of the mall," Lloyd said as Lelouch started at the name.

"Sir Guilford you mean Princess Cornelia's Knight?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku nodded his head looking meaningfully at Lelouch. "Yes, a bit of a stiff chap I would say," Lloyd commented.

"Come along Lloyd let's leave them alone for a moment," Cecile said as she smiled at the two boys, dragging Lloyd away to give them some privacy.

"Hmm what was that about?" Suzaku asked earning an eye roll from Lelouch.

"She is giving us some privacy so we can say our **goodbyes**," Lelouch replied wondering how someone as slow as Suzaku could be the pilot of Lancelot the most advance Knightmare in the Military.

"Oh… oh… well I'll see you later Lelouch," Suzaku blushed nothing knowing what else to say.

"Suzaku you're such a dork at times," Lelouch chuckled glancing at Cecile and Lloyd a few feet away, trying not to be caught watching them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzaku asked a bit offended.

"You do things not necessarily cool, but cute all the same," Lelouch said as he kissed Suzaku on the cheek before chuckling as he walked away waving goodbye.

"Aw Lloyd isn't that sweet." Cecile sighed happily.

"You know I was wondering if Endorphin release is what is causing Suzaku to have a ninety-six percentage synchronization rate lately," Lloyd said thoughtfully as Cecile blushed at the implication.

"Do you think their relationship progressed that far along?" Cecile whispered as Lloyd merely shrugged his shoulders. "You know teenagers and their hormones." Lloyd said simply.

"Miss Cecile is something wrong?" Suzaku asked as Cecile was still looking quite red. "Yes! I mean no! I'm fine Suzaku so did you have a good time today?" Cecile smiled.

"Yeah I'm glad you met Lelouch just… don't tell anyone about him please," Suzaku said hesitantly.

"Oh of course we won't tell anyone," Cecile agreed for both herself and Lloyd. "_The Military isn't all that tolerant of cultural diversity if they knew Suzaku was homosexual they might treat him even worse_," She thought.

"I see no reason to tell anyone besides I would hate for another branch of the Military to snatch up such an intelligent boy for themselves before I get the chance to," Lloyd said thinking more about convincing Lelouch to join the Engineering Core.

It was difficult to get anything done with Cecile being the only other knowledgeable person on staff and he could spot talent when he saw it.

"Thanks," Suzaku said as he was relieved to know Lelouch was safe for the moment.

X

X

X

X  
End of Chapter

Author's Note: I wanted to do a nice little chapter this before I get into the action between Cornelia and Zero that and I have been dying to establish Suzaku and Lelouch's relationship a bit so the attraction is more apparent.

You might not agree with Lelouch being this "playful" but I feel as though Suzaku is one of the few people Lelouch ever felt comfortable with.

And if they weren't at opposite ends of the war or rather if Lelouch wasn't leader of a rebel army, trying to destroy Britannia then maybe Lelouch would have been more open with Suzaku thus their relationship would have evolved.

The only secrets Lelouch are keeping from Suzaku are his Geass and meeting with Zero and the choice of joining Zero hasn't been made if ever so Lelouch doesn't have to hold himself back.

Concerning Lelouch's ambitions, Lelouch is the canon wanted to destroy Britannia and find out the truth of his mother's death.

In my story Lelouch's overall motivation is Nunnally's safety so going on an all-out war with Britannia is out of the question and there are other ways to get the knowledge he's seeking.

Anyway you're probably wondering when Lelouch and Zero are going into make contact once more. Well don't worry it will happen sooner than you think this is a going to be a love triangle after all.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story!


	6. Arrangements

Chapter Six: Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain Yaoi… pairings undecided.

X

X

X

X

"I can't believe that little snake managed to make a fool out of me!" Cornelia yelled as she stormed into her office with a visibly angry Guilford and a quite annoyed Dalton.

That have just came back from their operation of capturing Zero. They could count their mission as a failure due to not arresting Zero however they did not leave empty-handed.

Taking a deep breath Guilford managed to get his own anger at the failed operation under control, "My Lady, please calm down."

"Yes we may have not apprehended Zero, but you have created quite the image with the noblemen in Area 11," Dalton said with a brief smirk.

Sighing at losing her composure, Cornelia finally allows herself to settle down, "That is true. Those fools think they can just do what they wish. It seems my brother was not good at keeping them in line if they think can carrying out illegal activity while I am in charge of this area."

"To be honest Zero has done us a favor. The noblemen in Area 11 are notorious for thinking they are above the law. I just wish I did not need the help of a terrorist to point out the corruption taking place," She sat down at her desk rubbing her throbbing temples thinking about what happened not even four hours ago.

[Flashback]

"Alright everyone Zero may very well be in there. Do not show mercy they are all criminals of the empire and we must take them in dead or alive," Cornelia spoke to her soldiers as they all were in their Knightmares ready to storm the area.

"I have several heat signatures. I can't tell if it's Zero and the Black Knights however according the warehouse manifest and talking with the owner of the warehouse all employees have already left for home, the supplies are to remain in storage until the morning," Dalton informed.

Looking at his screen Guilford commented, "So the people inside the warehouse are most likely the Black Knights."

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer. Tonight is the night we capture Zero once and for all!" Cornelia said as she charged in leading her men.

They quickly surrounded the building as Cornelia, Dalton, and Guilford took the back entrance easily mowing down the warehouse large garage doors only to find not the Zero or the Black Knights.

"Ah Princess Cornelia you showed up at last and perfect timing we were just about to clean up the mess the police force is either too corrupt or too cowardly to take care of," Zero's voice purred through the intercoms of the Knightmares belonging to Cornelia and her forces.

A few of the soldiers came in to cover Cornelia only to be shocked to discover a few noblemen cowering in a corner.

As well as the men who were once loading the Refrain into various boxes labeled as food, clothing, and medical supplies holding their hands up in surrender.

"Zero you conniving bastard!" Cornelia snarled as she slammed her fist into the cockpit's console.

"Now Princess Cornelia you mustn't say such vulgar words it is not befitting of your station. As for the conniving part I'll take it as a compliment," Zero chuckled darkly you could practically hear the triumphant smirk on his face.

Resting her head in the palm of her hand trying to appear nonchalant, Cornelia replied snidely, "So you planned on us being here to find these people. I thought you were cleaning up the Refrain issue yourself. What's the matter tired of paying superhero?"

"Not at all, I can see my acts against Refrain are only a temporary fix to truly solve the problem the people in charge must be aware of the issue. Unfortunately you would never just take my word for it. The noblemen would just deny my claims and you would side with them. As a result this little setup was necessary," Zero replied.

"And before you ask, my Black Knights are elsewhere taking care of the other warehouses around the settlement so put your mind at ease we shall leave the guilty party to you. I feel you shall make a fine example out of them. Goodbye for now Princess Cornelia it was wonderful chatting with you," Zero said before cutting off communications.

Speaking into her communicator Cornelia asked, "Did anyone trace the source of the call?"

"It seems as if his signal was bouncing off other frequencies so it will be difficult to distinguish from where the call originated and even if we managed to find it Zero would have vacated by then," Guilford replied apologetically feeling as if he failed his Lady.

"We might as well take care of these noblemen. I hate to admit it, but Zero is right I can't ignore this problem these people think they can do as they wish under my watch. Well it's about time they realize I am not to be trifled with," Cornelia said with a cold smirk as the people in the warehouse all shivered in fear.

Cornelia did have a rather merciless reputation she was called "The Witch of Britannia" after all.

X

X

X

X

"So it worked just as you predicted," C.C. commented as she and Zero were on the other side of town with some of the Black Knights rounding up the last of the corrupt nobles and their men leaving their fate in the hands of Cornelia once she arrives.

Shaking his head in amusement Zero snickered, "Yes it was all too easy to scramble the signal. Once they try to reverse it they would only find that the signal originated here at one of the Refrain warehouses. Hmm… as if I would be foolish enough to make that call anywhere important, I'm a bit insulted."

"Or to make the call anywhere close that she could send someone to capture you. I guess your flare for the dramatic makes people think you're a bit too daring," C.C. said as Zero chuckled in response.

"I am a risk taker however there is a difference in being dramatic and acting like a fool. Though I do find it a bit insulting that they believed that I would not notice the spy they sent into my ranks," Zero sighed as he received the signal they were all finished and to ready to leave the area.

"All Black Knights I congratulate you on a successful operation let us depart, Cornelia will handle the rest," Zero command as he watched them all leave the area and entered into the mobile command base where he and C.C. waited for them.

Just as they left Cornelia and her soldiers arrived to find exactly what Zero said they would find, a few nobles, their employees, and boxes filled with Refrain.

X

X

X

X

"I don't even know why were even called out here, there was no battle to participate in," Lloyd complained as Suzaku came out of Lancelot's cockpit having already been dismissed by Princess Cornelia.

Cecile sighed at Lloyd's behavior, "According to intelligence Zero was supposed to be staging a raid, but it seems as if it was all a set up," she explained.

"Now Lloyd don't sound too disappointed at least there wasn't any lives lost since a battle was avoided," Suzaku said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Suzaku, how am I going to get data if Lancelot doesn't go into battle? At this rate my poor Lancelot will rust from disuse," Lloyd groaned in dismay as Cecile only rolled her eyes at Lloyd's comments.

"Besides I doubt Princess Cornelia truly intended for us to be involved if not for Prince Schneizel we wouldn't even see the battlefield," Cecile remarked.

Looking down at the ground Suzaku's eyes glistened in a rather melancholy expression, "She doesn't trust me because I'm an Eleven," He sighed quietly as Cecile looked sadden by Suzaku's statement while Lloyd considerately chose to remain silent.

"Enough of this depressing atmosphere it's still not too late for you to talk to your boyfriend. He must be worried sick knowing you went on a Military operation. So why not give him a call?" Lloyd said as Cecile looked at Lloyd in shock at him doing some humane for once.

His head snapping up as a smile slowly made its way to Suzaku's face. "Yeah that's a good idea knowing Lelouch he's going to spend the night reading trying to take him mind off things while waiting for me to call so he can stop worrying," Suzaku said as he left to grab his cell phone.

"That was kind of you Lloyd," Cecile said smiling at Lloyd maybe he was finally getting in touch with his emotions and learning how to be a human being.

"I can't have the boy acting depressed it would have a terrible effect on Lancelot's performance," Lloyd said as Cecile's smile vanished. "I should have known," Cecile muttered scowling slightly.

X

X

X

X

"Hmm… Hello?" Lelouch yawned as he answered his cell phone. It seems he had nodded off to sleep reading in his bed again.

He noticed a few books around him on the bed as well as a well-worn copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" lying on his chest as well as a muted television running in the background.

"Did I wake you Lelouch?" Suzaku voice quietly filtered into his ear. "Not really I was up reading before I went to sleep. So is everything okay?" Lelouch asked as he could tell something was bothering Suzaku.

A brief pause passed between them as Suzaku wondered if it was safe to tell Lelouch what happened. "Zero managed to slip away. I'll explain things later, but for the most part all I did was sit around waiting for orders with Lloyd and Cecile," Suzaku replied deciding he would tell a bit of the truth.

"Ah did my little action junkie get upset about not having to take part in an epic battle with the masked mastermind revolutionary," Lelouch teased as he could visualize Suzaku blushing on the other end.

A blush came across Suzaku's cheeks at Lelouch's teasing. "Come on Lelouch you know I rather sit things out if it prevents loss of life. No one got hurt tonight and criminals were arrested so it wasn't a complete waste of time," Suzaku groaned.

"Oh I see so Zero set you guys up," Lelouch commented as he heard Suzaku gasp on the other end. "How did you know?" Suzaku asked after getting his thoughts together.

It seemed to be a running theme: Lelouch derailing his thoughts so easily.

"Well you said Zero slipped away, but you managed to capture some criminals you specifically did not say the Black Knights. Also the very resourceful and propaganda-filled media have already announced your successful operation," Lelouch replied.

Suzaku stiffened a bit as he was worried about the media potentially undermining the Military if they broadcast the truth of tonight.

"What did the news say?" Suzaku asked, as he did not even now how the media was even aware of their operation.

One thing is for sure Princess Cornelia was not going to happy about an apparent leak in her ranks giving out information.

"According to the news Princess Cornelia and her men have arrested the corrupt noblemen of the Empire who had the audacity to distribute Refrain knowing that it was illegal," Lelouch said in sarcastic tone as he shut off the television.

"I see looks like Zero thought of everything," Suzaku sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes though I wonder who is truly testing: Cornelia, the media, the spies within each other's ranks or someone else…" Lelouch murmured thoughtfully.

Blinking in confusion Suzaku asked, "Test, what you mean by that?"

Now it was Lelouch's turn to pause as he felt he shouldn't burden Suzaku with such thoughts at the moments besides he wasn't even sure what to think.

"Nothing, just ignore my rambling for now just get some rest. I'm sure the Military won't ruin the rest of your Sunday," Lelouch said as he glanced at the clock seeing that it was two in the morning.

"Alright you get some sleep too. Goodnight Lelouch," Suzaku said softly. "Goodnight Suzaku," Lelouch yawned before hanging up. He quickly cleared away his book before climbing back into bed.

"What could Zero be thinking? I know this wasn't just a setup to mess with Cornelia's head," Lelouch murmured as his eyes slipped shut.

X

X

X

X

"Everything alright Suzaku you seemed upset?" Cecile asked as she watched Suzaku return from his phone call. She hoped they didn't have an argument about his Military duties, plenty of couples fought over such things.

Shaking his head to dismiss errant thoughts Suzaku replied, "Yes Lelouch actually found it funny that we were tricked. Though it shouldn't have surprised me that he figured everything out in the first place, but he still always manages to shock me."

"Oh he figured out that Zero tricked Princess Cornelia… that boy is amazing how did he come to that conclusion? I doubt you were that forthcoming with information," Lloyd commented.

"He told me it was between hearing about us failing to capture Zero, my saying we captured some other criminals, and the media stating that Princess Cornelia had intended this operation to arrest the corrupt noblemen of the Empire selling Refrain though he phrased it quite differently," Suzaku explained.

Cecile looked quite surprised by this bit of news. "That is interesting he wasn't there when Sir Guilford told us our mission and even then we didn't get the specifics until we were here, how could he have known?" Cecile asked as Suzaku shrugged his shoulders.

"It's obvious that boy can see things from Zero's perspective besides anyone with half a brain doesn't believe that nonsense on the news. He knows Princess Cornelia wouldn't bother herself with arresting noblemen distributing Refrain especially when she made it her personal mission to capture Zero." Lloyd replied.

Her face grew a bit more serious as she thoughtfully commented, "I can see your point, but still if Lelouch can think like Zero then he could help apprehend him."

"Lelouch has no interest in joining the Military. It's too physical for a guy like him. He'd rather use his mind to out-think his opponents instead of use brute force," Suzaku said trying to discourage them from trying to persuade Lelouch from joining the Military and exposing his secret.

With a sigh of disappointment Cecile said, "That's true, but a mind like that could do a lot of good."

"The boy is young he has plenty of time to change his mind besides I want working for me not the Military who wouldn't appreciate his intellect," Lloyd smirked.

"But don't you technically work for the Military?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh no I'm a free agent. Prince Schneizel is our sponsor, but we're a special branch. Think of it as a separate entity within the Military," Lloyd explained with a satisfied smirk.

Not knowing what else to say Suzaku merely mumbled, "I see…" before they decided to just pack things up and head for home. They doubt Princess Cornelia was going to need them for anything.

[End of Flashback]

"I think we should just call it an night, it's almost six in the morning and for once I don't have a meeting with those incompetent advisors Clovis appointed." Cornelia smirked as her and subordinates left her office.

X

X

X

X

"So this is where he is staying," C.C. murmured to herself as she walked onto Ashford Academy's campus. "_I wonder how far along he is with his Geass_," She thought as she spotted Lelouch walking from the school's library with several books in his arms.

C.C. smiled in satisfaction murmuring, "Good he's alone." She followed him to the clubhouse where he and his sister reside being sure to stay hidden, she wanted to surprise him. She developed the mischievous side from a certain friend of hers.

"Are you going to come out or should I come to you?" Lelouch asked as he locked eyes with C.C.'s as she was hidden in a few bushes. She could clearly see he was using his Geass, but she had no idea what it did.

Her eyes widen momentarily. "Well there goes the surprise how did you know I was there?" C.C. asked quite disappointed at not being able to surprise him.

"The Geass you gave me has interesting powers. I would like to ask you how you are alive and how you found this place, but it's rude to ask such questions without even providing a comfortable place to talk," Lelouch sighed as he merely opened the door and gestured her to come inside.

"I see… a gentleman are you? Very well I'll humor you," C.C. smirked as she went inside, Lelouch following quickly after.

Choosing to keep a cool head Lelouch showed C.C. to the dining room. "Have a seat do you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Tea is fine," C.C. replied as Lelouch left for a few moments to get refreshments, leaving her to her thoughts. "_What an interesting son you have Marianne,_" C.C. thought with a chuckle.

"So who goes first?" Lelouch asked as he passed her a cup of tea before taking a sip of his own. "Oh and do not worry my sister is out with our maid, they're not due for a couple of hours. Plenty of time to talk about things," Lelouch added.

Looking at Lelouch, as if appraising him she replied, "Since you've been such a gracious host I will. I am an immortal by the name of C.C. don't ask about the name it's what I go by."

"I have the ability to bestow the power of Geass to whoever I go into a contract with. The power manifests differently from person to person. It is up to them to learn, use, and conquer their Geass," C.C. explained.

Nodding his head as he absorbed the information Lelouch begin his own explanation.

"Very well the name I go by is Lelouch Lamperouge however since we established a mental connection when we went into contract with one another I shall tell you my real name, Lelouch vi Britannia, dead exiled Prince of the Empire," Lelouch said as he noticed her lack of reaction so his guess was right, she did know about his secret.

"So your power relates to some sort of psychic ability that is how you were able to tell we established a mental connection," C.C. theorized though she was inwardly afraid her last contract with mental powers of such a degree did not go well at all.

"Yes for some reason due to unlocking the normally unused portions of my mind I am able to use psychic powers, telekinesis is one of them. I seemed to developed passive clairvoyance and telepathy recently I discovered this when I had a feeling overcome me while I was out with a couple of friends. I barely managed to avoid someone who would have recognized me as the thought to be dead exiled Prince," Lelouch sighed.

Sipping her tea C.C. commented, "Impressive, your Geass has various levels to it most anyone gets is singular ability."

"As for telepathy you could say that happened only a few moments ago. I was able to sense you however I think it was only because of our contract much like how you were able to find me. I have yet to see if I can use this power on others."

"I'm sure if you actively blocked your mind from my own you should be able to keep me out. I speculate that you are able to locate anyone you have made a contract with this way," Lelouch said with a small smirk.

Earning a deadpan expression from the immortal C.C. said frankly, "It's rather annoying how right you are, you know that?"

"I get that a lot, so will you tell me your terms of the contract? Is that why you are here?" Lelouch asked. "Oh so you're not going to peek into my mind instead?" C.C. asked mockingly.

"I'm sure an immortal such as you have her share of secrets. It is better that I don't peek I might find out something I'd rather not know. Besides unless I'm concentrating I only get snippets of information or emotions. That and I don't know the negative effects it has on others or me," Lelouch whispered.

Sighing a bit before C.C. asked, "So why are you so open with all this information?" She wondered if this is what others felt like when talking with her.

"You gave me this power I would think you would have insight that I don't even if it is my job to learn, use, and conquer my powers I'm sure as my contractor you would be able to help," Lelouch replied.

A serious expression comes across her face. "Have you been feeling any side effects?" C.C. asked.

"Other than an almost unquenchable thirst for knowledge, no. I thought my headaches were a side effect, but that was only a warning to danger since then they have stopped," Lelouch replied.

His answer earned a look of relief. "Good because over usage can lead to a person's Geass going into "runaway" mode where they either overcome their powers or it overcomes them," C.C. explained.

"I guess that it has happened to a previous contractor," Lelouch commented. "Yes," C.C. said not saying anything more, it was obvious a sore subject with her.

"Fair enough we'll not speak of that. I imagine you already have a place to stay since you have not sought me out until now," Lelouch said as he poured them another cup of tea.

A rather puzzled expression appeared on C.C.'s face. "I have to admit you are taking things well," C.C. murmured.

"I have gone through a lot, events no child should have that sort of thing affects a person. And your power has given me the ability to find out the things I wish to know. I'm sure you can guess due to my history," Lelouch sighed.

"Your mother's death so you're looking to the matter yourself. Yes I can see how those powers can be of use to you. I am curious how is the investigation working out for you?" C.C. asked for obvious reasons.

Looking troubled at the answer Lelouch replied, "As well as it could go with hardly any resources. I do know this my mother's death was a cover-up. It was swept under the rug with barely a thought."

"But the people involved are so high up that even with my powers it will be difficult to get the answers I want. I am in no position to find them out without risking exposure and it is not as if they would keep records for me to find, trust me I looked," Lelouch replied.

"What if I can help?" C.C. offered as Lelouch's eyes widen in shock. "How can you help and why would you want to help me at all?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

Her usual blank facade was back into place. "My own morbid curiosity and you would be an excellent addition to another partner of mine's goals," C.C. replied.

"Who is that?" Lelouch asked simply as he already had a feeling as to who this person was. "Zero," C.C. said as Lelouch's eyebrow rose in question.

Lelouch's eyes glowed with intrigue. "I see… help in his revolution and I get the answers I desire," Lelouch murmured as C.C. nodded her head.

"Very well I will help, but there will be stipulations. I can't just go off and leave my sister behind," Lelouch added.

"_Suzaku forgive me_… _but Nunnally will never be safe if I don't know who was behind my mother's assassination. They could come after us to finish the job of destroying our family line, we can't remain "dead" forever in the end someone will find us_," Lelouch thought sadly.

"Of course, it will be up to Zero to tell you what role you will play in his revolution. I will warn you he does know you have a Geass, but not what it does. So to level the playing field I will tell you he possesses one as well," C.C. smirked.

His eyes twinkled with excitement, "But not what it does, it's a bit of a game for you to see if we can figure it out. I'm up for it I'll find out what his Geass is, it would be interesting to see what kind a man like that has," Lelouch chuckled, he did enjoy a challenging puzzle.

"I knew you would be an interesting guy," C.C. commented as they drank their tea in comfortable silence.

X

X

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Wow this chapter was tough to write, sorry if the action-packed fight between Cornelia's forces and Zero's Black Knights was what you were expecting, but that's for another time.

Anyway thanks to all who read and reviewed my story!


	7. Zero Makes His Move

Chapter Seven: Zero Makes His Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain Yaoi...

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So you contacted Lelouch?" Zero asked as C.C. came back from visiting the thought to be dead exiled Prince though he had no idea that was where she went.

C.C. often wandered off on her own when she deemed it necessary or whenever she was bored.

The revolutionary was actually out of costume as his silken golden locks brushed across his shoulders, his light violet eyes gleamed from the light of the computer screen he sat in front of.

"Yes, I wanted to see what his Geass was and how much it developed," C.C. replied.

Zero titled his head in wordless inquiry, he doubt she would actually tell him what he wanted to know, but it did not hurt to ask.

"No I don't think I'll tell you what it is. Think of it as a challenge, Lelouch in fact finds the idea to be fun," C.C. snickered.

Zero sighed as he looked a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to tell him what Lelouch's Geass was, but excited at the prospect of figuring out what it could be.

"Very well it would be hard to guess based on personality alone or desire. He has always been protective of Nunnally, but I can't assume that's what his Geass is centered around. It could be something else that motivates him," Zero sighed.

"Anyway shouldn't you be checking up on our new recruit?" C.C. asked trying to get Zero to focus.

"Yes, Diethard Ried was most helpful in last night's little escapade," Zero chuckled.

"I'm sure Cornelia was quite happy to see the media waiting for her outside the entrance of the warehouse she raided looking for Zero only to find a few corrupt noblemen," C.C. said cynically.

Zero smirked as his rest his chin on his laced fingers. "Luckily enough for her I told Diethard to spread word of her being at that location not what the operation was about. She would have looked very foolish if the media knew what she was truly after," Zero purred in satisfaction.

"I believe she will be aware of that fact if she doesn't already know you did her a favor by not telling the media of her plans. You always did love pushing her buttons," C.C. sighed.

Sighing wistfully Zero chuckled, "If her reactions weren't so entertaining I wouldn't have the urge to annoy her so much. She was always hotheaded."

"You can't change the past Zero," C.C. said softly. "I know, but you can't help but look back and wonder for it is human nature to look to the past with some form of regret," Zero whispered.

C.C. shook her head as she knew she had to snap him out of his brooding. "I know something that will cheer you up. It seems Lelouch is willing to join you, but you will have to discuss the terms with him. I'm sure you can arrange another meeting," C.C. said as Zero immediately perked up.

"Oh that is good news. You did get his contact information before you left, right?" Zero asked as C.C. silently passed a slip of paper with Lelouch's phone number.

"I know just the place to go to meet with him. I'm sure he'll enjoy it if I remember correctly he was an avid fan of classical music," Zero chuckled as turned back to the computer rapidly typing away on the keyboard.

"_Well looks like my work is done, he's not nearly as charming or interesting when he's depressed,_" C.C. thought as she lied back down on the bed, hugging her Cheese-kun to her chest.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Sunday when by fairly quickly, too quickly for the students of Ashford Academy as they were right back in school, their weekend was over and now it was Monday, one of the most dreaded days of the week.

"Is there a Lelouch Lamperouge here?" A delivery man asked as he called out from the doorway of the classroom. In his hand was a bouquet of a dozen red roses and a small rectangular velvet box.

Embarrassed as the class almost in unison pointed to him, Lelouch quickly walked over to the delivery man who smiled politely handing over the roses and box, tipped his hat, and departed to go out about the rest of his work.

Sighing in dismay Lelouch carried his gift to his desk and tried to not make eye contact with anyone as the teacher to his relief got the class to concentrate back on the lesson.

Looking down at the card the roses and gift came with Lelouch read: A simple gift of appreciation, you shall help me a great deal. Slipping the card into his pocket before anyone saw it Lelouch knew the gifts could have only come from one person, Zero.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So what's this about getting gifts from a secret admirer?" Milly asked as Lelouch made the poor choice of having lunch in the student council room to avoid nosy schoolmates.

It was too bad he forgot about Milly the center of Ashford Academy's gossip ring would most likely be there.

"Lelouch got a dozen roses and a gift," Rivalz "helpfully" filled in as Lelouch glared at his in mock betrayal.

"So did the card actually say anything like the name of the person who sent it to you? And what exactly was the gift?" Shirley asked, hoping it wasn't from a lover.

"The card wasn't signed and the gift was a ticket to a "Medley of Romantic Era Music", to be honest I thought the concert was sold out because I wanted to go for months," Lelouch replied.

Everyone looked reflective at his response. Whoever it was that sent the roses and the concert ticket had plenty of money to spend those tickets don't come cheap especially since the ticket was to one of the reserved balcony seats.

"Wow someone is trying really hard to impress you, but how did they know you were fond of classical music," Milly murmured pensively.

"Are you planning on going?" Rivalz asked. "It would be rude not to and I did want to go in the first place," Lelouch said looking down at the ticket with a slight smile.

"What if the person who sent the gift is going to be there? What if that person is some sort of crazy serial killer?" Shirley asked, trying to deter Lelouch from going.

"I think it was obvious that they are going to be there that's why there is only one ticket. If they sent two then Lelouch would invited someone else. They want this to be a date so whoever Lelouch sits next to will probably be the one who sent the gift," Milly theorized.

She remembered from the last time she went to the music concert hall that the balcony only held two seats.

"Don't you mean 'she'? Why are you using 'they'?" Shirley asked as her eyes narrowed in confusion and irritation.

A mischievous glint shined in a pair of sapphire colored eyes. "I don't know if you noticed but Lelouch has admirers from both genders," Milly smirked.

Her reply resulted in Lelouch's head hitting the desk, Nina's and Shirley's faces turning bright red, and Rivalz merely chuckling as he pat Lelouch on the back in mock sympathy.

"Sorry I'm late… um… what did I miss?" Suzaku asked as he came into the student council room only to be confused he was used to seeing the Student Council room in chaos, but it was rare to see Lelouch ready to bolt from the room.

Unless it was time for Lelouch to cross-dress for whatever reason Milly decided it was necessary for, though in Suzaku's opinion it was just for her entertainment.

"Oh that's right you haven't heard yet," Rivalz said as he told Suzaku of what happened earlier.

Looking around the room Suzaku could see how everyone was taking this bit of news. Shirley appeared to be crossed between sadness and anger. Kallen was absent probably due to her illness.

While Rivalz and Milly looked to be in high-spirits most likely at Lelouch's expense, and Nina was quietly sitting at the computer as usual though she did peeked at Lelouch once or twice as if contemplating something.

After things finally settled Suzaku sighed, "This is what I get for coming to school late I miss all the exciting stuff."

Though he couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous of whoever sent Lelouch the roses and gift he could tell Lelouch looked excited about going, he knew Lelouch loved music especially classical music.

Another thing was that he had yet to give Lelouch a gift after he received the cell phone from his best friend; it was something he planned on rectifying as soon as possible.

"Yeah you missed how embarrassed Lelouch was, he was blushing the entire time," Rivalz chuckled as his amused expression turned to a pained one due to Lelouch hitting him in the back of the head.

"So are you going?" Suzaku asked Lelouch, who sighed once more he really wished he didn't have to explain his reasoning mainly because he knew Suzaku would object to him going.

"Yes I don't see why not and before you state that it's not safe, it will be held at a crowded concert hall. And why would someone go through such lengths to harm me when there are easier and cheaper ways to do it," Lelouch said while crossing his arms.

Suzaku looked rather put off by how desensitized Lelouch was at times though he continued to listen. "Two tickets to the concert are at least three hundred dollars. These are place directly to the right up stage where the musicians will be performing."

"In any case my so called crazy serial killer spent a grand on these tickets, not a very cost effective killer if you ask me," Lelouch chuckled as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Fine but call me before you go and when you get back so I know you're alright," Suzaku said seriously. "Do you want me to call during intermission, too?" Lelouch asked sarcastically as his eyes rolled in annoyance.

Failing to sense that sarcasm Suzaku replied, "Oh that's a good idea." Shaking his head at his obtuse friend Lelouch only agreed to Suzaku's request knowing if he didn't he would follow him or at least slip a GPS tracker on him.

A sudden thought passed through his mind for a moment as Lelouch gave Suzaku a considering glance, "_No he might still slip a GPS tracker on me_," Lelouch mused.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Night fell and another package from the mysterious Zero arrived. Upon opening the box Lelouch gasped at the fine quality tuxedo that inside, there was also a long white silk scarf to drape over his shoulder, soft white gloves, and a pair of black leather shoes.

After removing the clothing from inside the box he found a note inside stating that transportation would be waiting for him at six o'clock, an hour before tonight's performance.

"It looks tailor-made, but how in the world does he know my measurements," Lelouch murmured as he just shook his head, feeling it was best not to think about it any further.

Taking a quick shower and changing into his outfit that did not fail in turn a many heads as he stood outside of the academy's entrance where a limousine was waiting for him.

"Mr. Lamperouge please come inside," The driver said as Lelouch noticed he was acting exactly like the driver from the other night where he first met Zero.

"Thank you," Lelouch climbed into the vehicle as the driver closed the door before heading back to the driver's seat, and pulled out.

Fortunately for Lelouch the limo pulled off before the members of the Student Council made their way towards him. "Oh we just missed him!" Milly sighed in disappointment.

"Lelouch sure pulled out all the stops, he was in a tux and everything," Rivalz commented as Shirley looked ready to either cry or strangle Rivalz for his comment.

"Actually the tuxedo was a gift that arrived this evening," Nunnally said from the doorway of the clubhouse as she saw Lelouch off on his 'not' date or so he told her earlier.

Eyes widen at the new bit of information, "So Lelouch's admirer sent him the clothes. This guy really wants to impress him," Milly giggled.

"We don't know if it's a guy Madame Pres. It could be a girl!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Um… well… this isn't a girl's style. Men usually shower their lovers with gifts not the other way around," Nina surprisingly spoke, blushing a bit at realizing she said it out loud.

"She has a point," Rivalz agreed. "Well come on we might as well go, we can interrogate Lelouch in the morning," Milly grinned.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Entering the concert hall Lelouch glanced around to marvel at the beauty of the building, it was designed with Greek architecture as there were marble columns and floors as far as the eye could see.

Lelouch never knew he was catching the many eyes of people marveling at his attractive features, one pair of golden eyes in particular.

Soon Lelouch was in his seat quickly noticing he was the only one present. "_Calm down Lelouch it's just Zero… yeah just Zero the most wanted man in the Empire_," Lelouch tried to quell his nerves and failing.

Suddenly a pair of black gloved hands covered Lelouch's eyes. "It's only me," Zero purred into the dark-haired boy's ear.

Lelouch immediately was aware of the fact Zero seemed to be unmasked as he felt warm soft lips brushing up against this ear. Not that Lelouch could see, but Zero was disguised in a dark wig and golden colored contacts.

"Will you do me the favor of allowing me to place a blindfold around your eyes?" Zero asked. "I guess it's a bit early to show me your face," Lelouch said softly as he felt the man nod his head behind him.

"Go ahead, at least I'll still be able to hear the music," Lelouch chuckled as he exhaled deeply as Zero reach around him and removed the white silk scarf from around his shoulders.

Zero stroked Lelouch's cheek and smoothed Lelouch's hair before gently tying the scarf around Lelouch's eyes. "Thank you," Zero hummed against Lelouch's skin causing him to flush a deep red.

Without his sight it seemed as if his sense of touch had multiplied in strength, Lelouch briefly wondered if this is what his sister had to deal with being blind, having his other senses grow stronger to compensate.

"Now let's enjoy the evening shall we," Zero said as he sat down in the adjacent seat, grasped Lelouch's hand into his and placed a kiss on his knuckles before releasing Lelouch's trembling hand.

Just as Lelouch regained enough composure to speak the concert began thus silencing Lelouch as a stray though enter his mind, "_Well he certainly is charming_."

X

X

* * *

X

X

A brief intermission took place giving Lelouch time to talk, "I can assume even though I'm blindfolded you're wearing a disguise."

"Correct I don't want anyone else to identify me. You would be smart enough to take note of my facial and body structure to try to discover my identity. Even if anyone else looked at me, it wouldn't matter since they have no reason to connect me to Zero, but you do," Zero stated.

Nodding his head agreeing with Zero's logic Lelouch spoke once more, "What exactly do you want with me? Oh and by the way I know you are aware I have a Geass, which is your second reason for blindfolding me, but let's not dwell on that."

"Can't fool you… yes I don't know what your Geass does so I took some precautions," Zero commented.

"_Too bad you don't know my Geass doesn't require eye contact_._ Meaning his most likely does since he assumed mine had the same weakness._" Lelouch thought.

Choosing to not use his powers at the moment as he was curious as to see how much Zero would reveal of his own free will Lelouch held off using his Geass.

However he knew if Zero was hiding something from him other than his identity then all bets were off, the man's identity was not something that important to him, Zero obviously hides his face for a reason.

"I believe we shall discuss your role in my plans another time this isn't the right place for that," Zero chuckled as he saw Lelouch stiffen.

"Then why take the time to invite me here?" Lelouch asked not sure as to what to expect.

Zero taking Lelouch's hand into his once more, "I only wish to spend more time with you, Lelouch. The last time we met wasn't very fulfilling don't you agree?" Zero cooed into the dark-haired male's ear.

Shivering from the warm breath blowing across his skin, Lelouch licked his dry lips to moisten them, "I… I agree besides I want to play with you again… in a game of chess I mean."

Snickering at seeing the younger male's face flush from the double entendre he made by mistake Zero sat back to give Lelouch some space, he didn't want to push the boy too far.

It was fortunate for Lelouch that the intermission was over and now the concert was beginning again he doubt he could take anymore flirting from Zero.

"_Now I know how Shirley feels after Milly is feeling especially playful_," Lelouch thought pitying the auburn-haired girl.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Just as the concert ended and everyone was leaving Zero turned to his companion, "The concert was quite excellent Lelouch, but I'm afraid I have to go. I will have to take you to dinner once we know each other a little better," Zero took Lelouch's hand once more and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Will you let me see your face then?" Lelouch asked. "I do believe when that moment comes you will be able to see _**all**_ of me," Zero purred, he smirked knowing Lelouch was blushing neon red by now.

Ducking his head down trying to regain his lost sense of balance, "I… I look forward to it," Lelouch didn't know what else to say.

"Goodbye for now Lelouch I shall get in contact with you soon to discuss things in more detail," Zero said as he left leaving Lelouch alone and quite shaken, but hardly disturbed.

Exiting the building Zero slipped into a limousine of his own where C.C. was waiting for him. "So did you have fun on your date?" She asked.

"Quite a bit, he looked very lovely in the tuxedo I had sent to him. And I learned something very interesting it seem as if his Geass must not requite eye contact. He was not alarmed in the least about my blindfold. That's a useful advantage his has over my own," Zero said.

"How did you figure that out?" C.C. asked. "Lelouch might be a masterful actor and maybe an accomplished liar due to leading this life as Lelouch Lamperouge, but some reactions can't be faked especially since I was doing my best to keep him off-balanced," Zero replied.

A raised eyebrow was all he got in response. "That and seeing him blush was entertaining, he still holds some of that innocence he had as a child," Zero chuckled.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," C.C. snickered, she did love to toy with people's emotions at times, before Zero got used to it he was one of her favorite targets.

"In a good way I hope, anyway thank you for taking care of the security and broadcast footage for tonight, I may have been disguised, but I don't want to chance things," Zero said as he took off his dark wig he wore and his golden colored contacts.

Nodding her head in agreement, "Your paranoia does come in handy sometimes," C.C smirked earning a glare from Zero.

"Exercising caution isn't a crime with Britannia being our enemy it's better to be safe than sorry," Zero sighed.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter, releasing my inner slightly perverted muse was fun!

I drew a lot of inspiration from watching some Ouran High School Host Club episodes, they're so educational!

Well Suzaku better step up his game or he's going to lose.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I did!


	8. Relationships and Roles

Chapter Eight: Relationships and Roles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Warning this story will contain Yaoi... also this is a long chapter, wait is that considered a warning? Oh well enjoy!

X

X

* * *

X

X

It was rather late when Lelouch finally arrived home since the performance started at seven o'clock and ran for two hours with an intermission.

Sighing to himself he briefly stopped to check on Nunnally who remained asleep in her bed. Lelouch went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before bed.

"_Zero, I do wonder what he really wants with me. It can't just be because he doesn't want me to help Suzaku thus indirectly help the Military so what else could it be_?" Lelouch thought grabbing an apple off the kitchen counter then head into his bedroom.

Fluidly removing his clothes in a practiced manner, Lelouch placed the tuxedo and the accessories on hangers and the shoe rack in his closet.

"_Does he want me to help him with his strategies? No, that can't be it. He is already quite brilliant without my input_," He mused bending down into his dresser to change into a pair of black cotton pajamas.

Going into his bathroom to brush his teeth Lelouch's Geass glowed, suddenly the medicine cabinet door opened on its own before his toothbrush and toothpaste came floating into his hand.

"It might be an abuse of power, but who wouldn't at least take advantage of telekinesis," Lelouch chuckled when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"_He knows of my relationship with Suzaku could he… does he want me to spy for him? Suzaku is the pilot of Lancelot, but does Zero know that? I mean I figured it out, but I don't think Zero is close to Suzaku in the way I am. Does that mean I have to tell Zero about Suzaku being Lancelot's pilot?_" Lelouch thought worriedly.

Turning off the water he long since finished his nightly rituals Lelouch went to bed troubled.

"I knew going into this I would potentially be betraying Suzaku, but am I truly ready to take that final step?" Lelouch murmured lying down in his bed, shutting off his lamp to attempt at getting some sleep.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Good morning big brother, was the concert fun?" Nunnally asked smiling at Lelouch when she heard him enter the dining room yawning.

"Yes, they played beautifully," Lelouch replied sitting down at the table. "Did you know the person who invited you?" She asked very curious concerning who could have set everything up.

With a brief pause Lelouch knew he had to be honest, he didn't want to lie to Nunnally. "Yes I knew who it was, but I rather not say," He replied, pouring a cup of coffee, he really needed it due to the lack of sleep.

"Oh then it was a boy," Nunnally spoke causally causing to Lelouch choked on his drink at hearing the statement especially since his "innocent" little sister said it.

"N…Nunnally… why would you think something like that and h…how could you say something like that?!" Lelouch stammered only to get a giggle from the girl.

"With a girl you wouldn't be this secretive. You would have just told me, don't worry big brother I will love you no matter what," Nunnally uttered supportively, which made Lelouch bang his head on the table.

Beyond embarrassed to be having this conversation with his sister when Sayoko finally came out the kitchen with breakfast Lelouch thanked the gods for the timely arrivals.

"Oh Master Lelouch this package was delivered to you this morning. I think it's from your admirer," Sayoko chuckled resulting in a groan from Lelouch while Nunnally giggled.

"I'll take this to my room," Lelouch smirked going to his room feeling a sense of satisfaction at seeing both Nunnally's and Sayoko's disappointed faces at not being able to see the package.

Opening the small box Lelouch found a cell phone and a note inside that stated: One of my Black Knights will be getting in touch with you, her name is Kallen. I do believe you are already familiar with her. However on a more personal note, please feel free to call me anytime.

Blushing Lelouch tore the note to pieces and made a mental note to burn it later. "Damn that Zero," Lelouch muttered as he slipped the phone in to his pocket and went back to breakfast.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Lelouch dreaded the "emergency meeting" Milly called first thing this morning. He knew she just wanted to pump him for information since he escaped her last night.

"So was guy the handsome? Did you kiss?" Milly bombarded Lelouch with questions once he entered the Student Council room.

Glaring at the blonde Lelouch merely sidestepped her and took a seat before glancing around the room to see all of the members were present including Suzaku and Kallen.

Lelouch then noticed Suzaku looked a bit angry, "What wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch asked while the Japanese boy gave him an once-over.

As if checking for something, Suzaku's eyes strayed mostly to Lelouch's neck area only to give up a second later due to it being hard to see it completely with Lelouch wearing a school uniform.

"You didn't call at all last night. You worried me Lelouch, you promised to call before and after the concert," Suzaku replied as Lelouch winced forgetting about his "promise".

"Don't be too hard on him Suzaku. I'm sure the tall dark handsome stranger distracted Lelouch. I mean being swept your feet would do that to anyone. My sources say Lelouch didn't come home until late last night," Milly interjected with a leer.

Shirley quickly whirled around to stare at Lelouch blushing at what Milly implied, "Nothing happened!" Lelouch shouted.

"That sounds like denial and for the record you didn't correct me about it being a man," Milly added resulting in Lelouch face palming at his mistake.

A pained whimper came from the auburn-haired girl causing everyone looked at Shirley.

They knew of her crush and wished to hear what she had to say, "Lulu, are you gay?" She whispered her eyes closed in fear of his answer.

Everyone turned back to face Lelouch to hear his answer only to discover he slipped out during the distraction.

"Wow he can sure move fast when he wants to," Rivalz stated in awe. "If only he showed that effort in gym he would have a better grade," Milly chuckled.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Damn that Milly… she knew Shirley would ask that when she started insinuating my date was a guy," Lelouch muttered panting on the ground after all he did run up a few flights of stairs to the main roof of the school.

At the sound of the door opening Lelouch turned towards the door in apprehension, fearing it could be Milly only to be relieved to not see blonde hair, but a fiery shade of red that could only belong to one person.

"Kallen please tell me you're alone." Lelouch sighed in relief when he saw Kallen nod her head, feeling much calmer now knowing Milly wasn't spying behind the door.

"I'm sure Zero has told you about me in the message he left with the cell phone. He said you have decided to help him with his plans. He instructed me to reveal that I am one of the Black Knights and to answer any questions you might have," Kallen said dropping the sick girl act.

"I see you were the person Zero mentioned investigated Suzaku," Lelouch decided to keep the fact he knew of her terrorist activity beforehand a secret.

She simply nodded of her head locking her eyes with Lelouch trying to discern his sincerity in working with Zero. She couldn't risk the only person who might have a shot at defeating the Empire and freeing Japan.

"I do wonder why you are combating against Britannia in the first place, if you don't mind me asking," Lelouch murmured.

"Since we'll be comrades I'll answer. I'm half Japanese even though you could say being born into the Stadtfeld Family was a lucky break it didn't mean there wasn't a fair share of grief."

"It didn't help that I could see how miserable my friends and Japanese relatives were after the invasion. I could see how much they were suffering. I wanted to change that especially after losing my brother in a fight against Britannia," Kallen replied.

Lelouch quietly apologized solemnly, Kallen didn't understand what exactly for, but she accepted it due to it being heartfelt.

"Anyway what's your story, why fight against Britannia?" She asked, she knew of his talented mind, but she didn't know of his reasons for going against his homeland.

"You met my reason… my sister was injured in that same incident that killed our mother. She was a commoner, considered lower than the aristocracy. She dared to challenge the "natural" order by rising above her station and killed by Britannians for it."

"Her murder swept under the rug with less than a thought. I wish to discover the circumstances of her death. Most of all I wish to protect Nunnally because there is no guarantee that whoever killed my mother will not come after us and finish the job," Lelouch explained, Kallen's eyes widen in shock.

Kallen forgotten that it wasn't just the Japanese that suffered Britannia was an enemy to everyone who didn't follow their view of how the world should be.

"I'm sorry… so do you think Zero can help you find out about your mother's murder?" She asked.

"Yes he has resources I don't have. He can get me to the right people with the answers. Do you have any idea what Zero has in mind for me?" Lelouch asked deciding to change the subject.

"Other than keeping a careful eye on Suzaku, Zero believes the Military will use him to undermine his goals. He wants you to get close to Earl Asplund and his Lancelot."

She paused to see Lelouch's reaction upon seeing none she continued, "We know that Suzaku is in the Engineering Core who is responsible for the Lancelot. That Knightmare is going to be a threat. We need more Intel on Lancelot and the entirety of the Camelot Research Division. Zero thinks with your superior intellect the Earl would be intrigued by you and will try to recruit you."

"How does he know my so called superior intellect is geared towards technology?" Lelouch asked raising a brow at Kallen who smirked at him as if he was missing out on a joke.

Put off by the look, but choosing to remain silent Lelouch stared at her questioningly. "You met C.C., Zero's right hand she couldn't help but notice the type of books you checked out that day from the library when she chose to visit," Kallen replied.

"Zero said you would ask that question. It's scary but he knew exactly what you would say too," She added with a snicker. Lelouch glared at being outsmarted.

"_C.C. agreed to not tell him about my Geass, but she never agreed to not tell him anything else about me… damn it that's a major loophole, but it works both ways_," He thought. "I see," Lelouch grumbled.

Kallen got up, dusting off her skirt, "I usually don't say this about Britannians, but you don't seem to be a bad guy especially since you don't agree with Britannia society."

"You are also doing this for your little sister's sake and not for a selfish reason. _I think you and my brother would have gotten along well_," She whispered the last part to herself whilst leaving the roof.

X

X

* * *

X

X

The school day passed by quickly fortunately for Lelouch, he managed to avoid the rest of the Student Council members as there being no **legitimate** reason to meet thus he was safe for the moment.

"I thought I wouldn't make it home in one piece," Lelouch muttered feeling a sense of déjà vu remembering he saying those words once before.

"I knew you would come here!" Suzaku exclaimed causing Lelouch to almost jump out of his skin at finding Suzaku in his room, sitting at his desk.

Glaring at his best friend Lelouch hissed through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you doing here? And of course I would come here, it's MY room."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Suzaku apologized, "Listen I've been meaning to give you something." He dug around his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"You didn't have to get me anything Suzaku," Lelouch sighed his earlier anger forgotten when Suzaku handed him the gift.

"Sure I did it's the least I can do, think of it as a belated birthday gift," Suzaku smiled using Lelouch's words against him.

Rolling his eyes he knew his stubborn friend would only persist further he opened the box his eyes widen in awe.

There was a beautiful silver, onyx and amethyst necklace inside. The onyx crafted in the shape of a panther with two amethyst jewels for the eyes, hanging from a silver chain.

"I know you're not a fan of jewelry, but when I saw this I immediately thought of you…. I mean you always reminded me of a panther. Intelligent, independent, graceful, fierce when threatened and _beautiful_," Suzaku murmured the last description so Lelouch wouldn't hear it.

"Thank you Suzaku," Lelouch breathed, he gently slipped on the necklace, marveling at it. He knew Suzaku must have spent a fair amount of money on it since he could tell everything was of high quality. He wasn't ex-royalty for nothing.

Smiling that Lelouch liked his gift, Suzaku bid him a goodbye being called away for duty. It seems Lloyd wanted to do some testing on the Lancelot. "I'll see you tomorrow," Suzaku grinned.

"See you tomorrow Suzaku," Lelouch showed Suzaku out.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Someone is unusually happy this evening," Lloyd commented with Cecile giving him look of warning.

"Well I just gave Lelouch his gift and he loved it!" Suzaku replied without thinking, forgetting that his bosses believed Lelouch and him were in a romantic relationship.

"Oh that's wonderful Suzaku, it must be wonderful to have someone you love accept and cherish your gift," Cecile smiled.

"Yeah… I mean… wait… oh never mind," Suzaku sighed blushing at what he just unconsciously agreed to.

Suddenly a pink blur raced into the room and tackled Suzaku in a hug. "Hello Suzaku I thought I heard you," Euphemia smiled brightly with Lloyd and Cecile sharing a look before turning to face the younger two in the room.

"Princess Euphemia what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked he gently pushed her back, while Cecile gave an approving expression at the gesture.

Appearing a bit guilty Euphemia smiled once more, "After learning what happened in Shinjuku my sister practically chained me to my desk in my office to keep me out of trouble. So I snuck out to see you. And didn't I tell you to call me Euphie."

"Princess E… Euphie you really shouldn't dodge your responsibilities," Suzaku admonished though he inwardly smiled Euphie ran away from paperwork akin to Lelouch.

Even with Lelouch being Vice President of the Student Council and amazing at organizing, he hated paperwork with a passion.

"Suzaku is right Sub-Viceroy, the Viceroy will be looking for you once she discovers you're missing," Cecile said, but in actuality she wanted Euphemia out for a different reason.

Obvious to anyone but Suzaku that the Princess developed a crush on him, Cecile's eyes narrowed, she liked Lelouch plus she could tell Suzaku loved Lelouch and vice versa.

They don't need someone to come in between them especially if Euphemia decided to press the issue, it could cause a lot of trouble.

"Right and we wouldn't want the Viceroy to think Suzaku is pulling you away from your work," Lloyd added airily making Euphemia look remorseful.

"You're right I guess I've took a long enough break. I'll see you later Suzaku," Euphemia said with a waned smile hurrying out the room.

Suzaku clearly puzzled turned to Cecile and Lloyd and asked, "What's with you guys you never objected to Euphie hanging out before?"

"That was before we truly knew you were in a relationship. Lelouch is a nice boy and you're going to be faithful to him," Cecile stated strongly causing Suzaku's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"She's right besides if that boy chooses not to work for me because you cheated on him with the Princess I'll be upset. A mind like his is hard to find and I want it," Lloyd said as Cecile looked happy that Lloyd was on her side even for the wrong reasons.

Sputtering he couldn't formulate words so Suzaku just nodded his head. "_Why do I even bother_," He thought.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Later that evening Lelouch heard a cell phone ring, subconsciously reaching for his phone believing it was most likely Suzaku calling, he soon realized the phone that rang was the one Zero sent him.

"Hello," Lelouch answered, which followed a deep throaty chuckle on the other end. "I hope you aren't busy," Zero spoke.

"No just in bed reading," Lelouch stated placing the book on Sakuradite on his nightstand.

"Good I wish to speak more about your role. I understand your circumstances and how you wish to remain hidden. I'm sure you can talk the Earl into allowing you to work anonymously for him. A man like him would agree supposing that you bring him proper results," Zero said.

Licking his suddenly dry lips Lelouch breathed, "I'll convince him if that's what you want in exchange I want information on my mother's murder. You'll have your spy and I find out the one responsible then I can take steps to assuring Nunnally's safety."

A deep hum resounded in Lelouch's ear. "Do you wish to avenge Lady Marianne?" Zero asked.

"Yes, keeping my sister safe and getting rid of my mother's killer works hand in hand. I believe it was a member of the nobility, the Royal Family in fact since only they would have the power to cover it up," Lelouch theorized.

"You fear they will find you and your sister to finish the job?" Zero asked, though more of a statement. "Yes I do," Lelouch replied.

"Consider it a deal," Zero hummed he could just visualize Lelouch smiling in satisfaction. "By the way Zero I've been meaning to ask. How did you come up with the Black Knights?" Lelouch asked.

Chuckling Zero gathered his thoughts before replying, "You may not have heard of the Military operation in Saitama Ghetto since they did an impressive job covering it up."

"I heard some rumors about it on the internet, but that's all," Lelouch stated. "They're far from rumors being Cornelia's first official operation in Japan; she wanted to handle things quickly so she attempted to draw me out to capture me," Zero smirked.

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Flashback]

"Do you plan on going it's obviously is a trap," C.C. said on her customary place on Zero's bed lounging with her Cheese-kun plushie, eating a slice of pizza.

"Yes, but not on Cornelia's terms. I'm disappointed she would think my ego is so large that I would walk into such a trap unprepared. If I don't do something those people who lives in Saitama with nowhere to go will be killed," Zero sighed.

Her eyes narrowing in sympathy, "I see then you better gather those "friends" of yours to help with this attack, Kallen will be especially helpful battling against Cornelia," C.C. stated.

"You will too, I have something in mind that won't fail to impress," Zero grinned pulling an identical outfit, specially built for C.C. to be his body double.

"Don't worry it's made of light materials. It will fool the eyes without it being too much of a strain on your body. I am aware we are hardly built alike thus making this suit was necessary for you to fill in for me when I'm not around," Zero explained.

Slipping on the suit thankful for it being comfortable additionally C.C. wrapped up her hair in such a way it would fit into the helmet. She chuckled at hearing Zero's modulated voice come out.

"You even accounted for height difference in this suit, it is scary how your mind works," C.C. shook her head in disbelief.

"A master strategist must plan for everything. Now come, we have to call Kallen and Ohgi so we can get everything ready," Zero said leading C.C. out of their hideout to meet up with Ohgi's resistance group.

X

X

* * *

X

X

It took hardly any time at all for Ohgi to rally his fellow resistance members to Saitama where they followed Zero's instructions splitting into groups with the Yamato Alliance.

One group was responsible for quickly escorting many civilians out of harm's way quickly as they could.

Another group would slip into the Britannian army and steal their Knightmares after waiting until the soldiers checked in with command.

Though they were told to only knock them out and put in a safe place for later, choosing to not question the order they did as they were told.

Finally the last group outfitted with custom Knightmares that were once the stolen Sutherlands from Shinjuku would join the battle in case things started to go in Cornelia's favor and provide cover for when they need to escape.

Then again the modifications of the rebels' Sutherlands were only slightly improved performance and a new paint job.

Also the insignia of the Japanese flag was bolted on the right side of the Knightmare Frames and another symbol they did not recognize on the left, later to be known as the Black Knights emblem.

"The operation has begun, have all objectives been cleared?" Zero asked through a secure channel while sitting in a stolen Sutherland he got from one of the Britannian soldiers.

After he received several positive responses he chuckled, "Good then let's show Cornelia that the fiery pride of Japan is not yet snuffed out."

X

X

* * *

X

X

"_I can say this for Zero he is a brilliant tactician, he is predicting and countering my moves flawlessly. However he won't see my little plan to trap him coming_," Cornelia thought with a smirk before a fell off her face at hearing one of Clovis' Military advisors wish to deter her from her plans of becoming a target.

"War is a struggle between pride and life. I am not a coward! I will not allow my men to battle and die on the front lines while I stay hidden, safe in the background. I might as well be dead if that is the case."

"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?" Cornelia spoke strongly all the while, she failed to notice one of Clovis' advisors was strangely quiet with red rings glowed around his pupils.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Still leading by example Cornelia, that's good. So I was right in the beginning this is a trap set for me, too bad Cornelia didn't count on me hedging my bets," Zero chuckled before the smile he wore vanished.

"_This is no battle between armies. This is another massacre waiting to happen just to draw me out. I couldn't be more disappointed in Cornelia if I tried. I wonder if there is still some innocence left in her. Is that young girl I knew from before completely gone?_" Zero sighed.

After a few moments of tactical sparring between Cornelia and Zero, she backed off to set her trap, calling in her soldiers. "Okay people you know what to do," Zero spoke into his communicator to the rebels.

Quickly abandoning the stolen Knightmares the rebels made their getaway, which Kallen and the others covered them.

Zero left his Knightmare and he went to the nearby rundown building where the captured soldiers were kept. Leering he looked them all in the eye and placed them under his Geass. After he knew they were under his control he untied them.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, your orders shall be this. **When Cornelia gives the order to shoot Zero you shall instead subdue your comrades.** You have your instructions, do carry them out to the best of your abilities," He smirked when the soldiers stood at attention.

"Yes Your Highness," The soldiers left the building and went into the Knightmares Zero just told the rebels to abandon. Minutes later the soon to be Black Knights and the Yamato Alliance contacted Zero.

"_This should be good_," Zero chuckled. "I'll handle the rest, please evacuate the area," He said to them and left the building after reassuring the group that he would be alright on his own.

Zero had to join up with C.C. and watch her play out her role, "_Cornelia is in for a treat_." He chuckled.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"I see the coward failed to show himself," Cornelia sighed in both frustration that Zero did not surface, but also relief in seeing all of her men were accounted.

Happy that the rebels chose not to kill her soldiers though she wondered why they did not take the Sutherlands.

They had stolen Knightmare Frames and piloted them against her soldiers just like they had in Shinjuku with Clovis' men, but instead of taking them with then once they retreated they abandoned them.

"_Perhaps Zero doesn't have a place to hold that many Knightmare Frames. Hmm… it will help in the search for any hideouts Zero might be in. He definitely has a place to store the Knightmares from the Shinjuku battle since I've seen his forces piloting them_," Cornelia thought.

She thought for a moment that the Knightmares might have been booby-trapped, but she knew her men were competent enough to check before coming back to the command base hence wondering what Zero could be planning.

Her speculations were cut off because Zero suddenly appeared above them on the roof of one of the broken down buildings.

"It seems you finally revealed yourself. Shoot Zero down!" Cornelia ordered only for Zero's sleeper agents to assault their own comrades during which Guilford and Dalton quickly came to her aid to defend Cornelia.

Even though there was no need because quite frankly Zero did not want to kill Cornelia, but keep the other soldiers from firing.

"Cornelia, have you truly become corrupt to the same degree as the rest of society in allowing yourself to draw in innocents in a dispute they had nothing to do with? You might even believe the civilians living here were harboring the now defunct Yamato Alliance. But did it ever occur to you that they were not aware of their presence here?"

"Due to your efforts you ensured that my Black Knights will have more members eager to oppose your unethical ways. Yes we are no longer just another terrorist group we are knights of justice prepared to fight for the weak!"

"Tell me Cornelia what is a knight?" Zero asked rhetorically.

"A champion, an upholder of a principle that is honorable, sworn to protect those who cannot defend themselves if your "knights" failed in those tasks then they have no right to call themselves knights!" Zero said finishing the speech.

After a few seconds to get out of their stupor the soldiers were able to break free to fire a few rounds only for Zero to dive in the sewers avoiding the bullets and landed on a giant cushion to break the fall. With a sigh, Zero reached up and took off the helmet to uncover C.C.

"See not even one bullet grazed me, now why couldn't you do it?" C.C. asked mockingly. "Because that wasn't a risk I was willing to take," the real Zero answered despite knowing sarcasm when he heard it.

"Just in case the soldiers under my Geass weren't able to hold off the others long enough, it's not dangerous if you get shot. Kevlar can only repel so much, you know."

"Anyway I knew my little speech would distract them long enough to insure your safety. It is human nature for people to be unfocused when someone says something to you that question your beliefs and way of life."

"Zero's sudden entrance, a rousing speech, along with the seemingly suicidal dive into sewers will leave quite the impression. Curiosity is a both a wonderful and terrible thing. By the way excellent job with the speech for a moment I really thought it was me up there," Zero chuckled they made their getaway before soldiers were sent after them.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"That was an amazing speech boss!" Tamaki congratulated seeing Zero and C.C. entered their base of operations. They shared a look between the two of them, C.C. smirking at the little inside joke that left Tamaki confused.

Zero held an open channel with the newly named Black Knights so they could hear his speech, although C.C. cut off communications just as she finished.

"Thank you Tamaki, Ohgi what's the news on the Yamato Alliance?" Zero asked while he and C.C. walked up to Ohgi and Kallen.

With a smile Ohgi replied, "They decided to join up with us, they said they owed their lives to you especially since some of their families were in Saitama and only made it out because of your help."

"Excellent my Black Knights, but remember that wasn't just a speech to shake up the Britannian army I truly mean it. We are Black Knights, knights for justice! We have to send them a message that we shall not allow the strong to oppress the weak!" Zero shouted everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

They were proud to be a part of this change in history. They were no longer just a bunch of terrorists, but something special, and Zero made it all happen. All of them were truly grateful for the masked man.

[End of Flashback]

X

X

* * *

X

X

"That's what happened… I must say you certainly have a flair for the dramatic, but it suits you," Lelouch commented earning a deep laugh from Zero.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. C.C. can find it irritating at times. Nevertheless I wanted to remind you this phone works both ways if there is a problem I will be there to help, this is a partnership after all," Zero whispered.

Blushing at the gentle tone and promise of being there when he need it Lelouch cleared his throat before speaking once more, "Thank you. I see having you for an ally will have other benefits."

Lelouch almost wanted to hit himself in the head, there he went spouting out another innuendo without meaning to.

"Oh there will be **benefits**, well it's getting late Lelouch try to get some rest I have no doubt you have a busy day ahead of you," Zero purred.

"Yes goodnight Zero," Lelouch said with as much composure he could manage before hanging up the phone.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"I can see you're in a good mood," C.C. commented. "Yes Lelouch is on-board with his role. I know he will not fail. I see he is still a determined person," Zero smirked entering his bedroom.

"Speaking of determined people what will you do about Diethard? He was even willing to recruit through our normal channels?" C.C. asked.

"The first test showed how serious the man was in joining my cause. The information leaks about Saitama and using his connections to trick Cornelia into raiding the warehouses, does favor him a bit."

"Having a mole in the media is a great asset, but it's not enough. He'll have to bring something bigger to the table before I allow him closer there still is a chance he is a spy," Zero stated.

Sighing she laid back down on the bed, "There goes that paranoia of yours again." She snickered at the annoyed expression she could picture on his face.

Taking off his helmet Zero glared at C.C. to could give the full effect, but she ignored it as she normally did with the helmet on.

"I can never win," Zero groaned lying down on the bed after removing his suit, stripping down to nothing but boxers his lithe, muscular body on full display.

"Lelouch is lucky to have your attention. With a body like yours it would be hard to imagine it not being shared with another," C.C. stated running her hand down his rock hard abs.

"Must you joke around," Zero muttered removing her hand and left for the bathroom to take a shower never seeing the slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Once she heard the water running she began to speak to empty air, "Jealous of Lelouch? No in fact if either Zero or Lelouch are willing allow me to join in a threesome with the two of them then my life would be complete."

"Don't be silly I'm not jealous of Zero either. It would be a shame to allow such fine men to just go to waste on each other; they need me to teach them a few things. I'm sure they'll come to appreciate it," C.C. chuckled.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: You can see I didn't forget about Saitama. I am not much of an action writer therefore I won't subject my readers to my sub-par attempts at writing them.

I'm more into romantic, dramatic, and comical interactions between people. I enjoy clever wordplay not that I don't love a good action scene, but it's not my forte though I wish it was.

I changed the introduction to the Black Knights to take place in Saitama; their full début will still take place at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel.

It was such an important turning point in the series it would be foolish to just gloss over it.

Now onto Lelouch's role in the Black Knights, some of you have been wondering what it could be since the strategist slot is already filled in by Zero.

As a result I chose spy, Lelouch is a masterful actor and manipulator, which I think suits him. Zero wants someone to watch out for the Lancelot and Suzaku. For the record Zero doesn't realize that Suzaku is the pilot… yet.

Zero believes the Military is going to make Suzaku a symbol to undermine his mission, but he isn't sure how the Military will do it that is why he wants Lelouch to keep tabs on Suzaku.

Now will Lelouch tell Zero about Suzaku being the pilot or will Zero find out himself… you'll just have to find out later. Well this chapter ran long, sorry about that it just didn't want to end.

I wanted to break it up, but why bother. Thanks once again for reading my story and I hope you will continue to support my story!


End file.
